D J inuyasha
by Paixao
Summary: Um meio yokai orfão.Agora morando com o irmão, praticamente solto em submundos e gangues..........O que poderá acontecer?
1. Default Chapter

D.j.Inuyasha.

**_Olá...._**

****

**_Eu revisei os capítulos...._**

**_Espero que tenha ficado melhor o  texto....._**

**_Enfim não sou escritora, mas adoro fics e resolvi escrever uma...._**

**_Esta é uma adaptação de um livro que li, há muito tempo...._**

****

**_Vamos a fic.........._**

****

Inuyasha  queria pertencer alguma gangue, mas não era aceito, pois era um hanyou as gangues de humanos não o queriam por medo que ele se rebelasse  contra eles, já os yokais   o achavam impuro e não poderia pertencer a uma classe sangue azul.

 O Rapaz estava sentado sobre um telhado de uma fabrica abandonada que havia pelas proximidades de sua casa, as lagrimas caiam de seus olhos sem conseguir que parasse, o cheiro amargo de sangue em seu corpo...Trazia-lhe dor....

            - Se meu pai estivesse vivo...Murmurar entre soluços, levando a mão ao rosto, e limpando as lagrimas que havia em seu rosto, recordando os acontecimentos anteriores a este.

            Flash back....

            Inuyasha chega em sua casa satisfeito, pois havia conseguido juntar um pouco de dinheiro e poderia tirar sua mãe daquela vida miserável  ao lado do padrasto .

            -_Mãe olha quanto eu consegui juntar, agora podemos ir embora daqui!_

_            -Filho eu não posso ir._Ela responde entristecida.

_            -Mas por que mãe?_

_            -Eu estou grávida, filho._ Abaixa a cabeça entristecida, por ter que contar dessa maneira a ele.

            **-_Mãe como você pode ficar grávida desse maldito?_ ** Inuyasha esbraveja sem saber que o próprio estava ouvindo a conversa atrás da porta, o homem entra irado com a noticia.

            **-_Sua vadia quem mandou arrumar barriga_**_. _Partindo para cima dela como um leão sob a presa, começou a esmurra-la e estapeá-la... Inuyasha ao ver a cena, sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias foi para cima dele, mas o homem estava tão irado que o atirou sobre uma estante, que caiu sobre ele, tudo que pode fazer por um tempo, foi assistir o homem surrar sua mãe, os olhos do inuyasha foram mudando de cor, ficando vermelhos, levanto-se como se nada estivesse sobre ele dizendo.

            **-_Seu maldito nunca mais você vai encostar um dedo na minha mãe_**. Pegando o homem pelos ombros e o jogando para o outro lado do cômodo, Inuyasha, pode ver o medo no rosto de sua mãe que o olhava, ele não percebera que havia mudado, atravessou o cômodo levantou o homem e o atirou para fora da casa, virando-se para sua mãe que está em meio uma poça de sangue, a pega no colo e sai da casa, a policia está no local doze policiais apontam as armas para o Inuyasha, que para ao perceber a sua situação. Olhando  para sua mãe carinhosamente.

_-Filho não faça nada..._ Ela só conseguiu falar isso antes de desmaiar.

**_-Ela precisa de ajuda_**_._ Inuyasha  grita desesperado para os policiais que o ameaça, os médicos correm para auxilia-la, puxando uma maca aonde ele a coloca deitada, uma moça que estava nas redondezas havia assistido tudo de longe, e contara que ele não tivera culpa ele só tentava defender a mãe, Inuyasha acompanhou sua mãe até o hospital ficando entre a vida e a morte por três longos dias, ele permaneceu lá a espera que pudesse vê-la, mas não deixavam que a visse até que na ultima noite...

-_Enfermeira..._Ela murmura baixinho colocando sua mão sobre o braço dela. _–Meu filho? _

_-Senhora, sinto muito, mas a senhora perdeu o bebe..._ Antes que terminasse a frase ela novamente murmurou.

_-Não o mais velho, ele está aqui?_

_-Sim, mas ele não pode entrar._ A enfermeira responde-lhe firme.

_-Por favor, eu preciso falar com ele... Deixe-o entrar._ Suplica com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, sabia que não ia resistir e morreria logo, a enfermeira sabia de seu estado critico resolveu fazer o que pedira, saiu do quarto e foi para o saguão onde ele se encontrava de cabeça baixa fitando o chão.

_-Garoto, venha comigo, sua mãe quer vê-lo._ Inuyasha  nem tinha trocado de roupa, ainda estava lavada de sangue, entrou no quarto silenciosamente, podia ver que sua mãe não estava melhorando, estava muito pálida, ela ergueu os braço para poder abraça-lo.

_-Meu filho..._Ela o abraça, enquanto ele chora sem parar em seus braços._- Seja forte, não seja fraco como sua mãe, faça com que tenha orgulho de você sei que sofre muito, mas erga a cabeça e siga em frente sem olhar para trás._ Naquele momento ele não estava entendendo as palavras dela, levantou a cabeça.

_-Mãe eu te amo! Cuidarei de você, aquele maldito não vai mais te maltratar. _Ele olha  em seus olhos  e percebe que estão parados sem vida. _–Mãe...Fala comigo?_Chorando ele coloca a cabeça em seu peito abraçado-a, a enfermeira que o chamou percebeu que ela havia morrido, aproxima-se e fecha  os olhos da paciente e colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele.

_- Sinto muito, garoto._ A enfermeira sai do quarto para chamar o médico, Inuyasha continua ali por uns momentos, saindo correndo esbarrando em todos pelo caminho, sem perceber que havia esbarrado em seu irmão, parando fora do hospital em um jardim que há em frente, grita angustiado cai de joelhos chorando sem parar, pessoas o olham friamente...

Fim do flash back.

            Inuyasha continua á fitar o nada do telado, as lagrimas não param de cair de seus olhos, preso em seus pensamentos não percebe uma pessoa se aproximar.

            -_Hei o que você esta fazendo aqui. _Ouve uma voz feminina chamar sua atenção, rapidamente ele passa as costas da mão do rosto parando de chorar, se vira...

            **-_Não é da sua conta._** Olhando a figura parada em sua frente.

            _- Você não é daqui, está perdido?_ Ela pergunta e fica fitando-o estava ainda todo sujo, mas agora parecia barro em suas roupas.

            **_-Não estou perdido, só quero ficar sozinho_**_._ Saindo da beirada do prédio e caminhando em sua direção.

            _-Qual o seu nome? _Ela pergunta curiosa.

_            **-Não é de sua conta garota, me deixe em paz.** _Ele pede a ela, pois prestara atenção como ela se vestia, eram as vestes de uma gangue muito perigosa das redondezas e não queria contusão**._-Vá ficar com seus amigos, me deixe sozinho._**Ríspido...

_            -Mas eles estão aqui, você esta no nosso ponto de encontro...É melhor você ir embora._ Inuyasha a olha com raiva, falando um pouco mais alto.

            **_-Você acha que tenho medo de um bando de humanos, feh._**

            -Não fale alto alguém podem te ouvir e...

            -**_O que eles podem fazer comigo sou muito mais forte que eles...Eu vou, mas não é porque tenho medo só não quero confusão. _**Pula para o telhado ao lado e some, o rapaz volta para casa**_, _**olha em volta, tudo estava completamente revirado, não pode evitar que as lagrimas começassem a se formar em seus olhos, ao olhar para a poça de sangue onde sua mãe estava parou um momento... Virou-se e começou a revirar as coisas a procura de algumas roupas no meio da bagunça, encontrou uma fotografia de sua mãe, ela estava sorridente com ele no colo havia mais uma figura ao lado deles, mas fora tirado colocou a foto junto de outras coisas que recolhera na mochila, olhou brevemente em volta, saindo do lugar que lhe trazia recordações dolorosas, indo embora... Uma brisa morna lhe acariciou rosto. Virando-se novamente para olhar para trás. Para sua surpresa Sesshoumaru estava andando em sua direção.

            **-_Inuyasha espere..._** Corre atrás dele alcançando-o.

            -_O que você quer?_Inuyasha responde ríspido.

_            -Tem para onde ir?_

_            -O que isso importa?Onde você estava quando ela precisou de você..._

_            -Não fale assim sou muito grato por ter me criado, você era pequeno demais para se lembrar, venha vamos conversar na minha casa._ Segurando no braço dele e puxando para ir para o carro que está próximo.

            **_-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, você nunca nos aceitou... Por que agora você quer me ajudar? _ **Gritando com sesshoumaru.

_            -Olha para você, veja suas roupas... Vamos para minha casa conversamos um pouco, você toma um banho e se mesmo assim não quiser ficar, pode ir não vou impedir._ Entraram no carro e partiram, Inuyasha olha pelo retrovisor a casa que morava sumir dentre a paisagem paupérrima. Chegaram a uma casa não muito grande era uma casa simples com três quartos sala cozinha e banheiro sendo que dois dos quartos eram suítes, se percebia sinais de reforma recente, desceram do carro e entraram na casa, Sesshoumaru mostrou parte da  a casa para o irmão.

            -_Tem fome?_Sesshoumaru pergunta preocupado._-HÁ quantos dias você está sem comer, estou a sua procura desde quando aconteceu tudo, depois do enterro não te achei para onde você foi?_ Entrando na cozinha com ele logo atrás.

            _-Só queria ficar sozinho. _Ele afirma abaixando a cabeça e tentando conter as lagrimas. Sesshoumaru sente o cheiro das lagrimas não fala nada, continua a arrumar algo para comer, Inuyasha se levanta e vai até a porta que da para o quintal, temendo que Inuyasha fosse embora Sesshoumaru vai atrás dele.

            _-Venha já está pronto_. Inuyasha, seca as lagrimas e volta para a cozinha senta-se á mesa e começa a devorar a comida, ele fica olhando enquanto o irmão come.

            -_Quer mais? _Ele pergunta.

            -_Não obrigado, estou satisfeito._ Levanta e coloca o prato na pia procurando algo para lavar o prato.

            _-Deixe depois eu lavo, venha sente que eu quero conversar com você._

_            -O que você quer tanto conversar comigo, todos estes anos você nunca apareceu e agora você quer falar comigo, eu sei que você deixou minha mãe a mercê daquele maldito, tanto fez que conseguiu o que ele tanto queria... A matou._ Pronunciando as palavras com rancor e ódio.

            -_Como eu tinha te dito antes, você não lembra era pequeno demais, deixe-me falar primeiro depois você tira suas conclusões infantis, papai já havia morrido. Trabalhava de dia e estudava a noite não teria aula, a "nossa" mãe estava chorando muito, pois ela percebeu que não deveria ter arrumado aquele maldito para viver com ela, quando eu cheguei a casa tava uma bagunça,  tudo quebrado ela toda marcada e você estava todo machucado de apanhar dele, indaguei o que tinha acontecido, e ela me contou o que havia acontecido, sai da casa enfurecido eu queria mata-lo mas nossa mãe não deixou receando que poderia acontecer comigo, sou um yokai se eu atacasse um humano era severa punição  na certa, conseguiu me convencer momentaneamente... Um pouco mais tarde ele chegou embriagado e começou novamente a implicar com tudo, a comida não estava a seu gosto, casa estava uma bagunça depois você começou a chorar por causa dos gritos e os machucados que ele tinha feito, partiu para te bater mais ela se pôs na frente não deixando que ele te batesse, mas quem começou a apanhar foi ela, eu não me contive mandei ele para fora pela janela do quarto quebrando com o corpo dele, o fui buscar na rua, estava cego de raiva peguei-o pelo pescoço e o levantei sufocando-o, mamãe chorava e pedia pelo amor de Deus para que eu não o matasse, a policia chegou e fui preso por cinco anos, tentei voltar para casa mas aquele maldito não deixou, tinha medo de mim então comecei a trabalhar e juntar dinheiro para poder tirar ela e você de lá, ajudava com que podia, ia sempre que podia ver como estavam,cheguei a ameaça-lo para que não a maltratasse mais, até que dois dias antes dela... Fui lá para trazer vocês para cá, ai que me disse que estava esperando um filho, que não era justo que eu cuidasse dele também, falei que não haveria problema, pois ganho razoavelmente bem e daria para todos, mas ela não aceitou temia que ele iria atrás dela onde quer que fosse, então perguntei se ela queria a criança, pois se não quisesse eu daria o dinheiro a ela, e a gestação era de risco e ela poderia morrer, ficou de pensar o que ela faria até que você teve a mesma idéia, é eu estava lá e vi tudo o que aconteceu, mas achei que como estava muito nervoso com o estado dela e os acontecimentos não deixei que me notasse ali, depois ela acabou falecendo..._ As lagrimas caiam de seus olhos e não tentava conte-las._-E estamos aqui conversando, gostaria que morasse comigo assim não me sinto tão culpado de não ter matado aquele maldito, se o tivesse feito talvez ela estivesse aqui com você._ As lagrimas caem sem parar dos olhos de Sesshoumaru.... Inuyasha só conseguia pensar como ele poderia gostar tanto de sua mãe a ponto de chamá-la de mãe e não de madrasta, como seria possível tudo isso ter acontecido e ele não lembrar de nada, como? Perguntava-se enquanto o olhava chorar.

Continua.....

**_Ola novamente..._**

**_Aqui em baixo tem uma janelinha escrito..._**

**_"_****_Submit _****_review" e na frente go...._**

**_Então dedinho no mouse e me _**

**_Deixe sua opinião_**

****

**_Ja-ne_**

**_Paixão  _**


	2. Capitulo 01

Capitulo 01 

****_-Então você me quer aqui para se sentir menos culpado?_

_            -E mais ou menos isso, seria mais em agradecimento por ela ter me criado como se fosse seu filho, eu era rebelde demais até que entendi que seu amor era incondicional, podia fazer o que fosse, ela continuava a me amar da mesma forma que você, não tinha medo nem receio e sou agradecido por isso sou o que sou por ela...- Venha vou te mostrar algo._ Sesshoumarupega no braço do irmão, carregando-o para um dos aposentos, dentro dele tinha um berço, e estava decorado para uma mulher sendo uma decoração simples e delicada, sobre a cômoda havia um porta-retratos com uma foto dela com o pai e os dois, Inuyasha pegou-o na mão, não pode conter as lagrimas ao vê-los juntos, entre lagrimas pergunta.

            _-Como nosso pai era Sesshoumaru?_Passando o dedo sobre a figura do pai.

_            -Ele era carinhoso e amava sua mãe, quer dizer nossa mãe se assim me permitir chamar, pois a minha eu não conheci, o único amor de mãe que recebi foi de sua mãe._

_            -Tudo bem, se você se sente melhor assim pode chamar, tem certeza que me quer aqui? _ Olha para o irmão ao perguntar.

            _-Claro que quero, por que acha que te trouxe aqui?_

_            -Sei lá por pena talvez?_

_            -Não isso posso garantir que não, venha ver o seu quarto._ Inuyasha fica parado sem sair do lugar.

            _-Gostaria ficar com este se não se importar?_

_            -Não depois nos mudamos a cor e ele fica parecendo quarto de homem._ Dando um murro fraco no ombro do irmão que não estava esperando.

            _-Vá tomar um banho depois conversaremos mais._ Colocando a mão no nariz e abanando a mão.

            _-Eu sei que não cheiro a rosas, nem eu estou agüentando. _ Vai tirando a camiseta e entra no banheiro, ficando quase meia hora no banho para tirar bem o cheiro de sangue e suor, indo procurar Sesshoumaru pela casa.Encontrando-o na sala muito contente, falando ao telefone, acenando para que o Inuyasha se sentasse no sofá. Desligou e conversaram mais um pouco e depois foram dormir.....

 Já havia se passado quase uma semana que Inuyasha estava lá, não via mais o irmão, que saia cedo e chegava tarde, Inuyasha só podia ouvir o barulho do carro sair e chegar mais nada. Sábado não ouviu o carro sair, pensou não foi trabalhar resolveu acorda-lo, indo até o quarto bateu na porta, se surpreendendo ao ouvir uma voz feminina.

            _-Deixe-me dormir mais um pouco depois eu levanto. _Uma mulher quem seria? Será que saiu para noitada ontem? Era o único pensamento que podia ter.

            _-Bom dia irmãozinho._  Inuyasha leva um susto, com o irmão lago atrás com uma bandeja na mão.-_Poderia abrir a porta, obrigado. _ Ele abriu a porta e não se atreveu a olhar para dentro._-Já vou descer._ Sesshoumaru avisa encostando a porta com o pé.

Inuyasha foi para a cozinha comer algo, estava olhando o nada com um pedaço de pão próximo à boca.

            _-Perdido em seus pensamentos irmãozinho_. Sesshoumaru entra na cozinha falando.

            _-Da pra não me chamar de irmãozinho, pois não sou mais criança sabia?_

            _-Eu sei, mas você sempre será meu irmãozinho, E o que tem feito além de bagunça. _

Divertido

            -_Eu não faço bagunça, tudo que desarrumo, coloco novamente no lugar._

_            -Eu sei só estou brincando com você._ Colocando a mão fechada sobre sua cabeça e esfregando, Inuyasha parou de retrucar e fitou o nada, tentando lembrar quem fazia isso, mas não conseguia. 

**_-Terra para o Inuyasha, responda Inuyasha_**_? _Passando a mão em frente seus olhos.

-_-Hã... o que foi?_

_-Ta perdido no espaço irmãozinho?_  

_-E talvez, por onde andou na semana? Foi pra balada?_

_-Tava trabalhando._

_-Até tarde da noite? Ah deixa pra lá, não é da minha conta mesmo!_Olha para o outro lado como se não estivesse nem ai com nada.

_- Trabalho de dia em um escritório como designer, à noite em uma casa noturna, dou D J._

_-Por isso a gata no teu quarto?_Malicioso.

**_-A gata no quarto é namorada dele, bom dia cunhado._ **A moça retrucaentrando na cozinha, colocando a bandeja na pia.

_-Esta é a Rim irmãozinho. _Sesshoumaru apresente-os, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da moça.

_-Muito prazer, Inuyasha ao seu dispor_.Pegando a mão da moça, dando um beijo, Rim puxa a mão rapidamente com medo que Sesshoumaru brigasse com o irmão, mas Sesshoumaru levou na brincadeira já que havia o chamado de irmãozinho.

-Essa eu deixo.... Mas da próxima, não vou deixar você tirar uma casquinha.- E ai achou algo que queira fazer Inuy, vai estudar ou só trabalhar?Sesshoumaru termina a frase perguntando.

_            -Queria fazer os dois, mas emprego está difícil só arrumei uns bicos para fazer!_

_-Não esquenta, se quiser estudar eu te ajudo, depois você arruma um emprego._

_-Não isso eu não aceito não vou ficar aqui dependendo de você, eu logo estarei trabalhando você verá._

_-Deixa pra lá, vamos pra Califórnia dancing á noite? Só que eu vou trabalhar._

_-Pode deixar eu curto pelos dois. _Inuyasha responde divertido,  todos começam a rir.

O dia passa rapidinho, enquanto ele faz algumas coisas que ficaram por fazer como uma perfeita dona de casa, resolveu lavar o quintal depois de estender a roupa, tinha folhas no ralo...Inuyasha   largou a mangueira  ao tirar as folhas, Sesshoumaru entrou no quintal pegou a mangueira começando a molhar Inuyasha que não gostou muito, a água estava gelada pegou um balde d'água e jogou, acertando a Rim que vinha atrás de Sesshoumaru a garota  gritou, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru  se descuidasse da mangueira, acabou virando uma algazarra no quintal... Brincaram por meia hora mais ou menos depois entraram para tomar banho, o dia estava quase acabado, Sesshoumaru desceu encontrando Inuyasha na sala, sentado no sofá com cara de enterro.

-_O que foi irmãozinho?_

**_-Já te pedi para não me chamar de irmãozinho e não é nada_**_._ Responde ainda com cara de enterro.

_-Foi o que fiz de manhã não é? Lembra-se que alguém fazia, mas não sabe quem era certo? _ Ele acena afirmando com a cabeça.-_Era o papai que fazia, eu e você gostávamos muito!_

_-Eu não lembro dele, como nos tratava, brincava e o som de sua voz, mas isso não me deixa deprimido, mais  quando penso em minha mãe, a dor é imensa só penso em suas palavras em seu leito de morte. "Seja forte, não seja fraco como sua mãe, faça com que tenha orgulho de você sei que sofre muito, mas erga a cabeça e siga em frente sem olhar para trás". Ecoam em minha cabeça como um disco riscado não consigo entender o que quis dizer, isso me mata aos poucos._

_-Não se preocupe, quando chegar a hora você entenderá o que ela queria dizer. _Rim chega na sala.

_-Atrapalho alguma coisa, querido?_ Abraçando-o pelo pescoço e dando um beijo nele.

-Não, mas se não arrumarmos companhia para ele, em breve estará dançando e abraçando uma vassoura. Fala divertido.

-Eu posso pedir para a kikyou ir.Rim sugere.

_-Não pode parar, não vou á um encontro às cegas._  Inuyasha retruca enquanto Rim está ao telefone ligando para a amiga.

_-Que isso irmãozinho ela é uma gata... -Ai minha canela. _Levando um chute na canela de sua namorada, que já havia marcado o encontro.

-Ela é bonita, mas não pro seu bico, você só pode me achar bonita, as minhas amigas não.... Vamos senão você chega atrasado..... Kikyou vai nos encontrar lá.

            Eles partem para a casa noturna.... Chegaram na casa, que tinha uma fila imensa para entrar, foram direto pela porta dos funcionários, entraram indo direto para o som. Inuyasha olhava atento para todos aqueles aparelhos...A casa estava lotada, Inuyasha olhava as garotas que chegavam perto do som, achava que era a tal de kikyou, olhava aquele bando de gente dançando a frente do som...Um casal em especial lhe chamara atenção, pode perceber que eles estavam discutindo, desviou o olhar  por um momento, quando retornou a olhar o casal não estava mais lá. A Kikyou  havia chegado foram apresentados em meio á gritos da Rim, Kikyou o chamou para dar uma volta pelo salão, puxando-o pelo braço, indo para o meio do salão ...

Continua.........

****

****

****


	3. Capitulo 02

Capitulo 2

            Inuyasha e kikyou começam a dançar, em meio às pessoas se esbarrando no salão.

-Você vem sempre aqui? Inuyasha pergunta puxando assunto.

-Não só às vezes, e você vem sempre?Ela responde com outra pergunta

- Hoje foi a primeira vês. Continuando a dançar, ficando um tempo calado começou a tocar uma balada romântica, juntaram-se um pouco ficando abraçados dançando.

-E ai tem namorada? Kikyou pergunta.

-Não.  Responde meio sem graça.

-Não acredito que um gatinho como você não tenha uma garota? Olhando-o desconfiada.

-Não é grupo não tenho namorada...

-Que bom eu também não tenho. Candidatando-se para o cargo.

Continuou a dançar, fazendo de conta que não havia entendido o recado que dera,  ficando mais juntinho depois do interrogatório, passando um dos braços pelas costas dele sentindo seus cabelos pela sua mão, deixando-o sem jeito, pois estava tentando se esquivar.

-Eu não mordo pode chegar mais perto. Pede ao rapaz, continuando a dançar mais um pouco.

-Quer algo para beber? Inuyasha pergunta se soltando dela.

-Quero uma cuba, eu espero.

 Vai  ao barzinho buscar as bebidas se perguntando o que seria cuba, encostou-se no balcão e pediu para o garçom a tal da cuba e um suco de laranja, voltou para onde ela se encontrava dando o que pedira.

-Obrigado, o que está tomando? A garota pergunta curiosa.

-Suco de laranja. Ele responde entre um gole e outro, enquanto ela vai tomando o que pedira em goles generosos.

-Quer experimentar?A garota oferece. 

-O que é isso?Curioso para saber o conteúdo da bebida.

-Coca com rum.

-E bom?

Eu gosto.  Reponde colocando o copo em sua mão,  o rapaz cheira e toma um gole, não achou boa, mas também não era ruim acabou de tomar o que havia não copo (meio copo para ser exata) voltando para o meio do salão para dançar, passado um pouco de tempo.Sentiu-se estranho tudo rodava não sabia se era a luz ou a bebida, passou a mão pela cintura dela e a puxou para um canto do salão,  a moça não gostou muito. Pediu que ficasse ali que iria ao banheiro....Quando voltou trazia na mão dois copos com a bebida anterior dando um para ele. Inuyasha tentou enrolar o máximo de tempo que pode para tomar a bebida que trouxera, não conseguia dispensar o troço de jeito nenhum, resolveu sair dali e andar, ia tentar dispensar pelo caminho, andaram um pouco até que  a moça resolveu puxa-lo,  parando e se virando desajeitado, acabou entornando o copo em um rapaz que estava próximo.

**- Seu hanyou maldito olha o que fez? **O rapaz estava visivelmente alterado com o acontecimento.

-Foi sem querer. Tentando se desculpar com o rapaz.- O copo escorregou... Sem que pudesse terminar o cara o agarra pelo pescoço.

**-Você fez de propósito...Seu hanyou maldito..**. Inuyasha estava muito zonzo por causa da bebida, não conseguia  pensar rápido para se desvencilhar, alguém interveio.

-Deixe-o...Ele falou que foi sem querer, já te pediu desculpas pare, por favor. Segurando o braço do rapaz, Inuyasha  olha-a e se lembra de algumas horas antes o casal brigando no salão eram eles, largando a mão de kikyou agarra a mão em seu pescoço tentando se desvencilhar, mas ele aperta mais ainda sua mão levantando-o do chão.Sesshoumaru percebe a agitação e pessoas se aglomerando no local, não podia ver o que era mais tinha certeza que era briga, pegou o rádio e avisou os seguranças. Inuyasha estava ficando irritado colocou os braços por dentro dos dele, em um puxão só se desvencilhou ficando pronto para atacar, o rapaz estava pronto para partir para o ataque quando seis seguranças apareceram segurando os dois.

-Quem começou a briga? Um pergunta, firme e autoritário.

-Este hanyou maldito.O rapaz que levou o banho reponde.

-Não fui eu quem começou, derrubei sem querer bebida. Inuyasha responde sem conseguir tirar os olhos da moça que estava com o encrenqueiro, tentava descobrir de onde a conhecia.

-Bem já que nenhum dos dois é culpado...  O segurança faz sinal para os outros que retirassem os dois do salão.

-Foi ele quem começou. Kikyou fala para o segurança.

-E verdade meu namorado que começou a briga. A moça interveio também.

-Somos obrigados a convida-lo a se retirar rapaz. O segurança pega o encrenqueiro pelo colarinho e vai conduzindo para fora.

-Sua vadia você me paga... Olhando para moça que está atrás dele seguindo-o, enquanto Inuyasha fica parado olhando para moça, que olhava para trás olhando-o.

-kikyou Volte para o palco eu já volto.A moça não gostou pegou em seu braço segurando-o.

-Não você não vai para fora. Afirma autoritária.

-Eu vou ver se a moça ficara bem, já volto. Soltou-se dela indo a direção da rua.

Sesshoumaru olhava a multidão tentando achar o irmão notou que kikyou voltara sozinha para o palco.

-Cadê o Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru pergunta.

-Ta lá fora. Responde irritada.

-O que foi kikyou? Sango pergunta curiosa.

-Ele é hentai.

-Como?

-A garota tava acompanhada e nem ligou, correu atrás dela.

-Mas o que aconteceu?Desentenderam-se? Kikyou começou a contar o que havia acontecido enquanto isso....Lá fora.......

 Procura-a ali na porta entre a multidão que não entrou, olhava preocupado com que teria acontecido, ao longe pode ver sendo arrastada pelo braço para dentro de um carro que saiu em disparada, sentindo-se mal pelo o que ocorrera sem poder ajudar a moça, voltou para dentro indo para o palco, pode ver seu irmão e Rim conversando...

-Oi... Demorei muito? Com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

**-Não nem um pouquinho.** Kikyou responde mais irritada ainda.Sesshoumaru pega-o pelo braço, puxando-o de lado.

-Não arrume mais confusão.

-Mas não fui eu que comecei, a bagunça.

-Ta bom vai acalmar a gatinha, vou colocar uma seleção só para vocês dançarem um pouco, vê se fica por perto.

Foram para o salão a musica começou,  uma balada romântica, se abraçaram começaram a dançar com o rosto coladinho, Inuyasha não conseguia parar de pensar na garota o rosto era conhecido, mas não sabia de onde.

-Pegue algo para bebermos? A moça pede.

-Já volto... Pegando o mesmo que pedira antes volta rápido, vai para um canto do salão, encosta-se à parede, ficando a sua frente começa olha-la enquanto leva o copo á boca, kikyou  percebendo seu olhar tenta ser sedutora, o lindo rapaz acaba cedendo ao seu encanto, colocando de lado o copo começa a roçar seus lábios no dela, que o abraça retribuindo o beijo. Kikyou  esperava este momento a noite inteira. Ele  a prensava contra a parede com seu corpo, beijando sua boca seu pescoço, enquanto ela passava as mãos por baixo de sua camisa, arranhando suas costas. Ouviram sesshoumaru avisar que era a ultima musica, Inuyasha pega a mão dela seguindo para o palco, para esperarem para ir embora, ficando aos beijos nos degraus que chegavam até lá. Rim percebeu os dois nos degraus mostrando para seu namorado.Muitas pessoas já haviam saído, não tinha mais musica só se ouvia as pessoas falando ao sair.

-Vamos?...... Sesshoumaru chama do topo dos degraus. Param de se beijarem levantando-se para irem pro carro. Sesshoumaru despedia de todos no caminho até lá fora parando em frente ao carro para abri-lo...

-Kikyou deixo você  em casa?  Sesshoumaru pergunta.

-Não posso ir para casa avisei que dormiria na casa da Rim. Inuyasha olha-a maliciosamente, pensando o quanto seria bom tê-la em sua cama......

-Querido me leve para casa, hoje não posso ficar, meu pai vai me matar se passar mais uma noite fora. Kikyou olha para a amiga como se pudesse fulmina-la ali mesmo queria ir, mas Rim jogou um balde de água fria nos seus planos.......

            Voltaram para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Domingo dia de fazer nada Inuyasha levanta cedo e sai........Está sobre um telhado olhando para seu antigo bairro, as lembranças eram amargas.......Passou praticamente o dia no telhado, voltando para casa na hora que o irmão não estivesse mais lá.........Sentou na poltrona ligando a tv, mudando de canal sem que pudesse ver o que estava passando....... Desligou e ficou olhando para o teto, o telefone toca...... 

            Alo? .....-Kikyou, que surpresa..... -Não vou ficar em casa...-Não to a fim de sair hoje......-Pode, não tem problema algum....-Eu te espero.....-Até já....... Desliga o telefone indo rapidamente tomar banho.........passada uma hora ela chega........Esperando-a no portão, perfumado......

            -Para quem não vai sair.....Esta arrumado demais.......kikyou insinua.

            -Quem sabe.... Insinuante.

            -Não me convida para entrar? Se oferecendo a ele.

            -Ah...Entre... Seguindo pelo quintal até a porta de entrada. 

            -Vamos ver um filme? Entrando na sala. Colocando uma fita no vídeo para assistirem, sentando-se no sofá gesticula para que se sente....Depois de dez minutos olhando para telinha.......Não prestavam atenção no filme, estavam deitados no sofá nos almaços......Parando de beija-la momentaneamente....

            -Vamos pro quarto? Esperançoso.....

            -Não....jogando um balde d'água fria.....

            -Mas você não quer?....Beijando-a no pescoço......Ofegante.

            -Quero....Não posso ........Quase perdendo o controle da situação. 

            -Eu respeito..... Levanta irritado indo para cozinha.....-Quer tomar alguma coisa?......Fuçando na geladeira, para esfriar os ânimos...... 

            -O que tem? Pergunta.

            -Refrigerante e suco..... Segurando a garrafa e a caixinha......

            -Suco com gelo..... Serve, com quatro pedras de gelo......Voltando à sala.......

            -Vamos dar uma volta? Ela sugere, esperando que aceite........

            - Vamos aonde?Ele pergunta curioso.

            - Verá quando chegarmos lá....Levantam-se e saem......Ela o leva para conhecer seus amigos de gang...........Ao chegarem são abordados por cinco homens vestindo uma roupa cheia de grampos,espetos e correntes......Atrás das jaquetas uma palavra =**Naraku**= ......Inuyasha  é agarrado pelos braços e arrastado..... 

            -Kikyou... Chama-a sem entender.......Fora jogado de joelho perante um homem, seus braços estavam virados para trás, esticados e forçados pelo s cotovelos.......Sem poder se mover aguardava ....................

            -Quem é você hanyou....O homem pergunta saindo da penumbra.....

            -Cadê a kikyou...O que fizeram com ela?....Tentando se livrar, indagando a voz que ouvira......

            -Ele não pertence a nenhuma gang....A voz feminina e conhecida entrevê.......

Continua..................


	4. Capitulo 03

Capitulo 03

**Olá...**

**Este capitulo demorou um pouquinho ......**

**Mas ele está aqui!**

**Vamos a ele.........**

            -kikyou... Inuyasha a chama, tentando levantar a cabeça, sentiu uma bota sobre sua nuca forçando-o a ficar de cabeça abaixada....

            -Você é ousada, Kikyou....Ele está desarmado?.... O homem pergunta para um dos capangas.....

            -Sim senhor.... O rapaz responde prontamente.

            -Solte-o!  Ordena autoritário...Levanta-se e olha há sua volta, procurando Kikyou....

            -kikyou, Você está bem?Inuyasha pergunta intrigado.

            -Não se preocupe, sou da gang....  Ela responde ao rapaz.

            -Nani?  Sem entender ele pergunta.

            -Naraku.... Acho que ele seria valioso para nós....Ela fala olhando para o homem na sombra.

            **-Cale-se mulher insolente!!1......Eu decido se é valioso ou não!!!!!....** Inuyasha faz menção de ataca-lo........Muitos dos homens ali presentes se postaram na frente em posição ataque........

            -Vejo que é valente...-Qual o seu nome hanyou?......

            -**Inuyasha** ....Responde estreitando os olhos...

            -Te dou duas opções, ou entra na gang ou sai daqui morto....O que me diz?.....

            **-Eu entro...** Afirma decidido, pois era o que sempre quisera.

            -Calma eu ainda não terminei...Falta a iniciação....Sorrindo, acena para seis homens armados, que fazem um circulo a sua volta...-Se sair vivo da luta você entra-....Gargalhando ao terminar.....Kikyou afasta se.....

            -Podem começar....Voltando para penumbra. 

            Um dos homens se aproxima com um pedaço de corrente na mão, outro com uma faca, uma barra de ferro, thako, espada e um de mãos vazias....Inuyasha estreita os olhos, aguçando seus sentidos .... Partem ao ataque Inuyasha  recebe alguns golpes ....Deixando-o irado, não tinha nada para se defender....Conseguiu tomar a barra de ferro....Os espectadores gritam em coro.... Inuyasha derruba um a um, sobrando o rapaz da espada....Inuyasha, está cansado, seus movimentos não são tão rápidos ....Sentiu a lamina lhe cortar as costas ao tentar golpear o homem , que por sua vês desferiu  mis dois golpes ...Inuyasha podia sentir o sangue encharcando sua roupa.... Virasse  desajeitado, partindo para o ataque, com a barra de ferro em uma das mãos, sentiu lamina lhe cortar novamente em  seu peito, não conseguiu golpear o rapas, Inuyasha  agora  se apóia na barra de ferro, está ficando difícil ficar de pé.... Sentia a roupa encharcada até os joelhos........Tinha que dar o golpe de misericórdia......O rapaz ataca novamente, Inuyasha pula dando uma cambalhota acertando-o no peito e arremessando-o sobre a multidão......Caindo de mal jeito vai ao chão.........Kikyou corre para ele ............

            -Inuyasha..... Colocando sua cabeça sobre seu colo....

            -Você tinha razão kikyou, agora nos resta saber se sobreviverá? O homem fala e afasta-se gargalhando.

            -Consegue levantar?kikyou pergunta para que pudessem partir......Um casal se aproxima para ajudar.....

            -Dessa vez Naraku foi longe demais....A moça resmunga...

            -Seis contra um é covardia, de mãos limpas para se defender.... O homem fala  colocando Inuyasha de pé....-Nunca vi ninguém levar tantos golpes, e sobreviver?..... Pondo-o apoiado em seu ombro.....-Venha eu te ajudo.....Saíram do local indo para um beco próximo, entram em um corredor escuro.....As pernas do rapaz fraquejam fazendo com que dobre os joelhos, a cada passo quase caindo..... As moças tentam ajudar.....

            -Só mais um pouco.... a moça fala tentando anima-lo.Entram em um pequeno apartamento é colocado sobre o sofá.

            -Inuyasha preciso ir, amanhã eu volto...Kikyou o abandonando-o com os estranhos...A Sango limpa os ferimentos e faz curativos, deixando-o de bruços sobre o sofá.....Inuyasha com lapsos de lucidez pode ouvir algumas palavras.

            -Sango, se ele morrer o que faremos?

            _Não sei Miroku?...........

            -A kikyou não apareceu?....... Miroku .........

            -Venha Sango já é tarde...................

            -Como ele está? Miroku .

-Na mesma, só os ferimentos que estão infeccionando...........

            -Vamos virá-lo, suas mãos estão ficando escuras por falta de circulação. 

Sango........

            No quarto dia ......

Sango está sentada em um banco ao seu lado, passando um pano molhado em seu rosto e pescoço, ainda estava meio febril........Torcendo o pano novamente, passando onde a água começara a escorrer...Inuyasha agarra seu pulso apertando-o......

-Hã... Está acordado? Assustando-se. –Miroku, venha ele acordou...Tentando soltar seu pulso.....Inuyasha ainda de olhos fechados pergunta.....

-Quan...Quanto tempo?  Pergunta baixinho.....

-Nani?... Sango abaixa-se um pouco, enquanto ele a solta ...

-Quanto tempo... coff... coff... Estou aqui? Abrindo os olhos com dificuldade...

-Quatro dias...

-Preciso ir...Tentando se levantar....Sango colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros....

-Está fraco, mais uns dias e poderá partir...Tentando forçando-lo a se deitar**....-Miroku anda logo, ele quer se levantar**. Derrubando a bacia de seu colo...Miroku entra na sala....Inuyasha está quase sentado.

-Hei... Hei... Calma.... Rapaz, ainda é cedo para se levantar.  Deitando-o novamente, Inuyasha sem resistir deitou-se.

-Onde está a kikyou? O enfermo pergunta.

-Não sabemos....Deixou você aqui e foi embora...Eu sou Miroku e ela é a Sango.

-Inuyasha... Obrigado por me ajudarem, mas tenho que ir meu irm... Sem que deixassem acabar de falar.

-Você não vai á nenhum lugar, e debilitado, quatro dias sem comer e perdeu muito sangue, precisa se alimentar....Depois eu te ajudo ir para casa... Miroku firmemente argumenta.- Querida tenho que ir, estou atrasado. Miroku dá um beijo na testa de Sango e sai.

-Fique quieto, vou pegar algo para comer....Sango sai da sala para pegar ... Mais um dia passara, já andava meio que cambaleando pela casa inquieto, mas ainda tinha dificuldades..............

Sesshoumaru chega naquela noite, sente o cheiro da kikyou na casa.....-Devem estar no quarto.... Pensa não se preocupando.....Na noite seguinte percebe que a casa continua do mesmo jeito, e o cheiro deles era suave....Ainda não ficara preocupado......na terceira noite o cheiro era quase imperceptível, deixando-o preocupado pega o telefone.

-Rim sei que é tarde,mas me de o telefone da kikyou?.......-Já peguei pode falar....Hã, hã,Tem certeza que é este....Depois eu te falo ....Não ....vá dormir eu resolvo, amanha nos falamos...beijos .... Desliga o telefone sem coloca-lo no gancho ligando novamente.

Alô, a kikyou, por favor?.......Kikyou?.....Inuyasha está com você...Eu pensei ...Eu sei, mas....Sei lá, você sabe onde ele está.... Entendo....Está bem....Se souber de alguma coisa, me avise....Obrigado.  Desligando novamente.

-Ela sabe de alguma coisa, posso sentir..... Pensando alto vai para o quarto tentar descansar, mas acaba por não dormir indo bem cedo trabalhar, a cada hora que passa ele liga para casa, na esperança que o irmão atendesse, mas ninguém atende....

..................Passados mais dois dias, Sesshoumaru estava decidido dar parte de seu desaparecimento estava pronto, desceu as escadas...Sentiu o cheiro do irmão acompanhado com estranhos, mas tinha um cheiro familiar muito fraco......Arregalando os olhos ao perceber que era sangue....Abre a porta.

-Inuyasha, o que aconteceu? Inuyasha pedira que não contassem o que ocorrera.

-O encontramos assim vagando pelas ruas desnorteado...Miroku responde.

-Desculpem, entrem, por favor....Sesshoumaru notou que o cheiro deles era forte de mais no corpo de seu irmão....Olhou-os desconfiado, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Entrei numa briga, foi só isso....Sesshoumaru percebe seu cheiro mudar, mesmo assim não fala nada.

-Obrigado por o ajudarem....Sua graça?.... Sesshoumaru pergunta, colocando o irmão no sofá.

-Eu sou o Miroku e esta é a minha esposa Sango.

-Muito prazer Sesshoumaru, bem se eu puder retribuir de alguma forma?

-Bem...Sango não deixa acabar de falar, pisando em seu pé...

-Não precisa se preocupar, só cuide dele não o deixe sair assim....Sango vai puxando o Miroku para a porta para irem embora........Inuyasha estica-se no sofá,seus ferimentos ainda doem muito.

**-Inuyasha, que diabos aconteceu? **Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, irritado.

-Nada, só tive uma briga!  Tentando pegar o controle da tv.

**-Espero que seja só isso....Não tolero mentiras....** Sesshoumaru fala indo para cozinha.....Inuyasha  volta a senta-se no sofá, levantando-se lentamente.....Sesshoumaru passa pela porta, vê seu irmão pegar no telefone.

-Vai ligar para alguém? Pergunta da cozinha.

-Não vou para ai. Olhando para a porta.....Caminhando calmamente, sem movimentos bruscos.-Tem alguma coisa para comer? 

-Sente-se aqui, vou lhe esquentar um prato.... Ríspido, faz um prato colocando-o no micro ondas para esquentar, enquanto liga para Rim.....

- Rim... Poderia ficar com o Inuyasha?..... Eu sei, mas chegou e está muito machucado....Prometo.....Está bem,  as sete então....Beijo .... Desliga

-Não preciso de babá... Leve-a para a casa noturna com você... Sesshoumaru tira o prato do micro, colocando-o em sua frente praticamente jogando.

-**É melhor calar essa boca e come logo, vou te ajudar a tomar um banho, até aqui engoli tudo que disse, então é melhor não reclamar agora! ** Ríspido com a voz alterada.

Inuyasha acha melhor não retrucar, come rapidamente enquanto é vigiado....

-Quer mais? Firme.

-Não obrigado...Estou satisfeito. Levantando-se.

-Venha te ajudo a subir...Entram no quarto, Inuyasha segue para o banheiro, enquanto o irmão procura um pijama.

-Você não tem pijama, Inuyasha? Entrando no banheiro... Olha as marcas pelo seu corpo....Não tinha tirado os curativos de suas costas....-Deixe, eu tiro....Sesshoumaru pega uma ponta do esparadrapo e puxando de uma só vês.

-Aaiii...Devagar isso dói !!!!

-Quantos eram?Sesshoumaru indaga.

-Seis ou sete não sei ao certo... Inuyasha responde e vira as costas para o espelho, olhando as marcas, ficando de frente para o Box .- Posso? Aponta para o Box.

-Vou buscar um pijama para você vestir, já volto...

Ele toma um banho rápido, enrola a toalha na cintura....Parando em frente a penteadeira olhando o corte em seu peito, vinha da altura do ombro até a cintura atravessado...Sesshoumaru está parado olhando o reflexo no espelho...

-Qual o motivo da briga? Enquanto pega uma caixa na gaveta...

-O de sempre...

-Qual? Pegando uma gaze, embebendo em um liquido marrom...Passando-a sobre as feridas.

-Eu ser um **hanyou.**Oscilado o tom de vos, fazendo careta, doía ao toque.Sesshoumaru termina de fazer o curativo, percebendo que está meio febril....

-Tome vista isso....Se Rim chegar e não estiver de pijama eu acabo o serviço...Ameaça-o...Vou buscar uma jarra de água, assim você não desce as escadas....

Ele veste o pijama, sentando-se na cama ....-Ai, droga não dá para deitar... Tenta de lado, bem lentamente vai deitando... –Ah, consegui... Aliviado começando a cochilar....

Sesshoumaru entra e coloca a jarra no criado-mudo saindo para trabalhar...Rim ficou no andar inferior......23:30  Rim olhava a tv sem prestar atenção no que exibia....Entrou na cozinha, pegando uma maçã para comer .... -Que barulho é esse?...Parando no pé da escada, ouvia alguém falar....Subiu alguns degraus....Algo pesado caíra no chão,correu para o quarto...... Ele estava ao lado da cama. Tremendo, dizendo coisas sem sentido....Rim pega uma toalha, molhando-a com água fria, coloca sobre ele que se debate ao sentir seu toque.

-Calma Inuyasha....Pegando o travesseiro, colocando sob sua cabeça, Rim corre na cozinha pegando todo o gelo que tinha, colocando junto ao corpo do rapaz.... Ele ainda fala coisas sem sentido,Rim afasta as mechas de cabelo molhado de seu rosto, fazendo com que se acalmasse um pouco... Duas horas se passaram desde então....a febre não baixava, ela começava a ficar preocupada sesshoumaru estava demorando para chegar, levanta-se para ligar.....

-Rim?  Sesshoumaru a chama na porta da sala ao entrar.- Rim onde você está? Colocando as chaves e a maleta sobre o aparador perto da porta**.- Rim cadê você? **Chamando-a um pouco mais alto, Rim pousou o fone indo até a porta...

**-Até que enfim você chegou! **Ela grita da porta do quarto, fazendo com que ele suba correndo....

-Mas o que foi?Ele pergunta ao entrar no quarto.

-A febre não abaixa, ele caiu da cama e não pude coloca-lo nela! Desesperada.-Não sabia o que fazer!!! Quase chorando.

-Tudo bem querida, eu já cheguei.... Colocando seu irmão sentado na cama.- Rim, abra o chuveiro no frio, vou abaixar esta febre na marra!  Praticamente pegando o irmão no colo, Inuyasha delirava falando coisas que sesshoumaru e Rim não entendiam.

-Como ela pode me trazer aqui?  Delírio – Eu entro na gang.... **Naraku... **Sesshoumaru gelou quando ouviu o nome, olhando para a namorada na porta do banheiro.

-Rim...A kikyou pertence a alguma gang? Alterando um pouco o tom de vos.

-Não que eu saiba!!  Responde surpresa.

-Inuyasha, quem pertence à gang? Sesshoumaru pergunta ao irmão sob a água fria, balançando-o para que responda.Sem sucesso...Ficando com ele ali quase meia hora.....Inuyasha começa a voltar a si....

-Que água fria... Mantendo-se em pé sozinho, batendo os dentes de frio........ 

Continua............

**_Ola novamente..._**

**_Aqui em baixo tem uma janelinha escrito..._**

**_"_****_Submit _****_review" e na frente go...._**

**_Então dedinho no mouse e me _**

**_Deixe sua opinião_**

****

**_Ja-ne_**

**_Paixão  _**


	5. Capitulo 04

Desculpem a demora, meu pc tava dando problemas agora ele funciona um pouco melhor......Este capitulo é desapropriado para menores por conter cenas adultas........

Agradeço a minha amiga Dai, ela me ajudou muito neste capitulo.

Vamos ao fic

Capitulo 04

-Que água fria... -o jovem ainda febril balbucia mantendo-se em pé sozinho, batendo os dentes de frio.Sesshoumaru nitidamente alterado, retirando-se do Box e com o olhar fixo na jovem parada á porta.

-Rin, poderia me dar licença um momento?-pede para a namorada gentilmente. Inuyasha ainda atordoado começa a fechar o chuveiro.

-Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta e quero uma resposta franca, foi em uma briga que se feriu?- o rapaz o fita totalmente inerte, inexpressivo... 

- Feh ....virou minha mãe agora!!!! -o enfermo responde ainda aturdido, apanhando uma toalha.

-Lhe fiz uma pergunta e quero uma resposta!!!!- o homem parado na porta questiona autoritário.

-Já falei que entrei em uma briga, e é só isso que tenho a dizer!!!!-tentando passar pelo irmão parado na porta.

-Então...se é só que tem para me dizer, eu não insisto mais. - retira-se do cômodo visivelmente desconfiado.

             Após a conversa que teve com o irmão, o homem de olhos dourados saiu irritado do banheiro. Porém, por mais cólera que tivesse de Inuyasha ele não demonstraria. Preferiu guardar o que sentia para si e engolir essa fúria que penas crescia dentro, remoê-la sozinho. 

 Rápida e decididamente desceu as escadas e foi até a sala. Sentou-se no sofá da maneira mais desleixada possível, estava tentando se acalmar e não pensar em tudo. Fato que já se mostrava terminantemente impossível. Levou, então, uma das mãos a testa para tirar os cabelos molhados do rosto em pleno sinal de nervosismo. Não conseguia entender o que se passava na mente do irmão caçula. Por que ele respondia daquela maneira? Talvez, ainda não confiasse nele como ele pensava que confiava. Talvez, a morte da mãe deles, sim, porque ela também era sua mãe, o tenha abalado mais do que ele mesmo poderia imaginar. Talvez, fosse a companhia daquela moça...a amiga de Rin. 

 Rin...Lembrou-se da namorada. Em como ela era meiga, doce e gentil. Provavelmente fora para casa depois da confusão que presenciara e de alguma forma, ajudara a resolver. Sentiu que pensar na bela garota o ajudava a gradativamente se acalmar. E pouco a pouco a raiva de seu coração desaparecia, deixando-o mais que acalentado pela imagem de jovem. 

 Porém, esta sensação logo desapareceu e a modo que estava anteriormente voltou. Ele havia colocado as mãos sobre o tórax encharcado pela pirraça de Inuyasha. Tudo que sua mente divagava agora voltava e ainda pior. 

 Levantou do sofá em que se encontrava. Subiu a escada novamente com passos raivosos e pesados. Boa parte de seu corpo encontrava-se molhada. O seu terno, a camisa, a calça...nem a gravata havia se salvado. Mais tarde ele o faria pagar por ter feito isso com a sua roupa.

 Ao entrar no seu quarto, ele achou tudo muito estranho, principalmente por ele estar mais escuro que o normal. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, tentando dissipar tais idéias tolas, ele estava imaginando coisas agora. Isso o fez pensar em como certos acontecimentos podem mexer com a mente de uma pessoa. Era, realmente, incrível. Deixando suas idéias de lado, adentra no cômodo em busca de uma toalha e uma muda de roupa nova.

 Todavia, o barulho de uma porta fechando abruptamente, sobressaltou-o. Quem faria uma coisa dessas? Poderia ser...Ela? Talvez, se não tivesse ido embora como ele imaginava...

            _- Rin? É você? Responda-me._ - disse, sem nem ao menos se virar para ver se encontrava alguém em frente à porta. 

            Não obteve resposta alguma. Mas, a sensação de que estava certo aumentou ainda mais quando ouviu o som de uma chave trancando aquilo separava o seu quarto do corredor.

            _- Rin! Pare de brincadeiras!_ - falou exaltando-se. _- Eu não estou com humor para isso, agora! _

      Sentiu dois suaves e delicados braços o envolverem pelo tórax. Aquelas mãos...lindas e singelas deslizando pelo seu corpo. Só poderia ser ela. 

            _ - Calma, meu querido._ - sussurra a moça_. - Sou eu...E também, não precisa me dizer que não está com humor, isso é elementar. Mas, eu me prontifiquei a lhe fazer melhor...não gosto de lhe ver mal._ - enquanto diz tais palavras, ele delicadamente desliza suas mãos pelo corpo dele, percorrendo toda a sua extensão.

            _ - Rin, já aconteceu muita coisa hoje...vá embora. Será o melhor..._- afirma ele, já começando a sentir as carícias da garota.

            _ - Eu não quero ir...senhor Sesshoumaru. Quero ficar..._-tira uma das mechas de cabelo do pescoço dele e o morde_. - ...com você._

             Ao arrepiar-se completamente pelo gesto da moça, ele desenlaça os braços dela do corpo dele e vira-se para ela. Tamanha foi a sua surpresa ao vê-la vestida daquela forma: os cabelos bem penteados emoldurando perfeitamente sua face, desciam majestosamente pelo colo dela. Trajava uma camisola negra curtíssima de alças finas a qual revelava mais uma vez a ele como Deus havia sido generoso com ela. Uma visão simplesmente estarrecedora e encantadora. Somente ver-lhe daquela maneira o desarmou e fez-lhe esquecer o motivo pelo qual estava nervoso. Ela disse que o ajudaria, pois bem, já tinha começado, o belo homem, simplesmente, estava adorando.

            _- Querido.._.- viu que ele não lhe respondia, apenas continuava a analisá-la.- _Sesshoumaru, eu...senão quiser nem assentir que eu fique... Eu entendo que não esteja bem e vou para a minha casa, entretanto apenas se me confirmar que continuaremos daqui um outro dia..._- fala em um tom triste, mas cheio de malícia.

_ - Outro dia? -_murmura terrivelmente perto do semblante dela, a hipnotizando - _Para quê? -_ ele sorri marotamente. _-  Agora, que eu estou melhor, quem não vai querer parar sou...eu!_

  Rin sorriu triunfante. 

 Havia conseguido e ganhado dos sentimentos ruins que tomavam conta da mente de Sesshoumaru. Munida, então, de um sorriso maldoso, o puxa pela gravata e roubá-lhe um beijo. Assim, lábios que se encontraram incessantes, voluptuosa e apaixonadamente. Enquanto ela começa a tirar o terno de tons marrons dele e a camisa alva de dentro das calças, ele passeava com as mãos pelas coxas e cintura com as mãos por dentro da vestimenta da garota. 

 Quando o ósculo é desfeito, eles sorriem maliciosamente um para o outro. Com um tímido sorriso e um movimento de olhos ele indica o que ela deveria fazer agora. A jovem entendendo, vagarosamente se desfaz da peça que trajava com leves movimentos de ombros e o olhar fixo no dele, provocando-o claramente. Quando a tira, completamente a joga em canto qualquer do local para que ficasse esquecida. Agora, apenas com a peça íntima do mesmo tom da camisola e um sutiã meia-taça também negro senta-se na ponta da cama de casal no centro do quarto, esperando-o.

Sesshoumaru já transtornado com a situação deixa isso mais visível com visão da moça apenas aguardando por ele e por suas carícias. Da mesma forma que Rin, ele começa a se despir. Porém, ao colocar as mãos na gravata para tirá-la ele ouve a moça falar e fazer um sinal de negativo. Ela queria que ele continuasse apenas com aquela peça. Concordando, lentamente desabotoa os botões um a um, ao passo de que se divertia com o que o rosto dela demonstrava e olhos dela que acompanhavam tudo o que as mãos dele faziam. Ele também a estava provocando. Tirando a camisa, ele deixa a mostra seu abdômen perfeito e bem trabalhado, deixando a garota com água na boca. Vai para as calças, o cinto...o botão...o zíper e mais uma peça de roupa se fazia presente no chão do recinto. Apenas com trajava a gravata e uma samba canção carmim justa no corpo. 

Olhando novamente para o homem que se encontrava em sua frente, ela se deu conta que jamais cansaria de admirá-lo, pois ele era simplesmente perfeito. Em todos os sentidos. Eleva a sua mão direita, e com um movimento de "vem" o chama. Ele a fita e sorri de lado, e manhosamente vai até ela. Agacha-se e a fita fixamente. Sua respiração mostrava-se descompassada apenas por causa do joguinho que haviam feito. E pelo o que ela demonstrava, ele fora o vencedor.

Rin não agüentava mais apenas olhar para aquele homem. Ainda mais depois que ele abaixou-se defronte dela e colocou seus braços sobre as coxas da jovem. Ele a devorava com os olhos e ela o retribuía igualmente. 

Assustando-a, as mãos dele começam a subir. Coxas...cintura...seios...pescoço e lábios, foram o caminho percorrido por elas. Dessa forma, logo que os dedos dele chegaram a sua boca, os lábios vieram junto. Ela não sabia nem como e nem quando, mas ele já estava sobre ela, osculando-a desesperadamente.

  O sutiã que ela ainda vestia foi praticamente arrancado do corpo dela, pelas mãos ágeis e ferozes de Sesshoumaru. O belo homem mostrava-se cansado de jogos, brincadeiras e facécias. Ele a queria. E como queria. Seus lábios e língua, começaram a percorrer um longo caminho pelo corpo da garota. Começaram pelos lábios, depois morderam-na no pescoço, depois sorveram o bico dos seios, depois leves mordidas na barriga até chegarem na parte ainda coberta dela. Com os dentes e habilmente com os dedos ele tirou-a, deixando a namorada completamente nua. Separando as pernas dela e sabendo perfeitamente onde tocá-la, ele a acaricia com os dedos e língua. 

   Rin apenas fechou os olhos deleitando-se com o momento e levou suas mãos até a cabeça dele, mostrando silenciosamente que não queria que ele parasse.

   Quando ela aproximava-se do êxtase ele de repente para. Já não agüentava mais tudo aquilo. Não suportava mais a pressão que sua peça íntima impunha sobre o seu membro.

  Após ficar nu ele faria menção de tirar, também, a gravata. Contudo, enquanto ele engatinhava mais para o centro da cama pediu para que ele continuasse com ela. Novamente, Sesshoumaru concorda.

   A jovem, visualizando o resultado das provocações de ambos nele, sorri. Senta-se na cama, e deixa seu olhar mais uma vez fixo ao dele. Com um sorriso matreiro, o puxa pela gravata, fazendo com que ele caísse dentre as suas pernas.

   Assim, ele a invade.

    Primordialmente, os movimentos eram lentos, no entanto, o grau de excitação de ambos era tamanho que logo se tornou mais rápido quase insano. Os beijos e as carícias não pararam, tudo tinha um ritmo animal e alucinante.

    Freneticamente as estocadas continuavam e naquele quarto só ouvia-se o barulho de dois corpos debatendo-se e os gemidos de ambos. Rin tinha começado e agora ela estava vendo o que ele fazia quando lhe provocavam e insinuavam-no.

     O clímax já se aproximava para os dois. E os gritos de satisfação vindo dela, os apelos pelo seu nome era música para os ouvidos dele. E então, com um sorriso maroto, ele a invade mais uma última vez vorazmente. O grito que viria foi prontamente calado pelos lábios dele com um beijo carinhoso.

     Após, amarem-se, ela adormeceu tão exausta quanto ele sobre o peito do seu homem, enquanto ele, a trazia fortemente envolvida por um dos seus braços na bela e torneada cintura dela. 

**Após três dias ............**

 Inuyasha estava sentado na cozinha olhando o prato remexendo o que nele continha, o telefone toca insistentemente, levanta-se para atender, mas quando vai pegar  para de tocar.

-Maldito telefone! -esbraveja sentando-se no sofá, recostando-se fitando o teto imaginando, por quais motivos  Kikyou não havia ao menos tentado saber como estava de saúde, novamente o telefone toca, inuyasha por sua vez levanta, rapidamente, atendendo o mesmo.

-Alô! -Quem é vivo sempre aparece! -alterando o tom da voz -Estou melhor, por que não ligou antes?........-**Ele fez o que?**- Inuyasha grita ao saber que o irmão fizera.- Tudo bem eu aguardo!- colocando o fone no gancho, segue para seu quarto...

Já de volta na sala após um banho rápido, uma pequena organizada em seu quarto, aguarda que a jovem chegue.

A campainha ressoa, o rapaz dando um pulo de onde se sentara corre atender indo abrir o portão para que a Kikyou entre, com um sorriso largo nos lábios. 

-Vejo que se recuperou rápido!- a jovem exclama ao vê-lo caminhar com facilidade.

-Sim, meus ferimentos curaram rápidos!-beijando-a no rosto seguindo para a casa.

-Tem alguém curioso para saber se está vivo, vai entrar mesmo? - ela indaga enquanto se senta no sofá.

-Kikyou não tenho certeza ainda, mas se tomar alguma decisão será a primeira a saber! Sentando-se ao lado da garota, ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos.

-Desculpe não ter vindo antes, tive problemas em casa...- Inuyasha a interrompe, colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios.

-Não se preocupe, eu entendo! ­ - fixando seus olhos nos dela, a jovem aproxima-se e ele a acolhe em seus braços,passando os dedos em seus cabelos retirando os mesmos de seu rosto,a moça retribui o afago, colocando a mão sobre a nuca do rapaz de cabelos prateados, aproximando-o, assim, para beijá-lo...Porém, a porta se abre repentinamente, assustando e quebrando o clima do casal no sofá.

-Inuyasha!!!! - Sesshoumaru chama-o ao perceber o prato sobre a mesa.-Custava atender ao telefone! - ao fechar a porta depara-se com o casal, sua fisionomia muda na hora, vira-se sem mais uma palavra pega sua maleta retira-se.

-E melhor eu partir, não quero causar transtorno para vocês! -ela vai tentando se desvencilhar, todavia o rapaz a impede com um abraço forte para que não saia de seus braços.

-Fique, agora não adianta mais!-ela sorri, sentindo-se vencedora, afinal tinha conseguido o que queria.O jovem aproxima seus lábios dos dela que lhe retribui beijando-o.

Depois de uma hora ali juntinhos namorando,ela interrompe .

-Inuyasha, vamos sair? Kikyou pede sentando-se no sofá.

-Aonde você que ir? -o rapaz pergunta desconfiado.

- Eu gostaria de ver a galera, e não queria ir sozinha! -ela responde fazendo beicinho.

-­ Kikyou, eu vou !- levantando-se, dando a mão para ela decidido.-Vamos !- a moça ardilosamente,  levanta-se, antes que ele mudasse de idéia, partem para o destino que escolhera.

Chegando no local, foram recebidos pelos mesmos homens da vez anterior, mas com uma diferença, desta vez Inuyasha não fora arrastado até o resto do bando e fora conduzido a presença do chefe do grupo.

-Vejo que não morreu!- Um homem alto de longos cabelos negros como o breu, vem adentrando o recinto onde se encontram, em meio ao bando deixando o casal visível.

- Feh!  Não desisto da vida tão facilmente!- o hanyou responde irônico.

-Espero que seja isso mesmo, você me custou três de meus melhores homens, de hoje em diante terá que se apresentar a mim todas as noites!­ - o homem deixa o recinto, ficando o casal junto com o resto do bando...

Os dias vão passando sem que o jovem hanyou perceba, estava bem entrosado ao bando de Naraku, tendo como sua companheira e tutora, dentre o bando a garota que o levara para o grupo. Inuyasha vai aprendendo rapidamente, para ficar no meio deles ele precisa fazer o que lhe mandavam, metendo-se em brigas entre as gangues vizinhas. Muitas vezes ele tentava argumentar com Kikyou, evitando ter que entrar em confronto, todavia, sempre ela conseguia que ele fizesse o que era da vontade dela, mesmo que ele não quisesse.

Já passados dois meses...

Estão no centro da cidade, próximos ao local onde Sesshoumaru trabalha, era a zona dos "Guerreiros de Kouga", uma gangue forte que tomara a região. O pequeno grupo encontrava-se ali para roubar o que o mentor pedira, estavam dentre eles a Sango e o Miroku, Inuyasha acabou ficando amigo do casal, que  quando saiam e entravam em brigas ele defendia o amigo para que não se ferisse, neste dia com uma decisão de dobrar uma esquina caíram em um beco sem saída, sendo encurralados ali.

Estando em menor numero, acabaram por recuar mais adentro do beco, sem saída os homens ficaram a frente, protegendo as mulheres. Inuyasha coloca-se bem a frente, tentando de todas as formas derrubar o maior numero possível de rivais, quando o confronto termina, ele olha á sua volta a procura do amigo, que se encontra ajoelhado em um canto escuro do beco.

­

-Miroku! Você está bem?- indaga caminhando até ele, enquanto Sango estava abraçada á Kikyou, que não demonstra nenhuma emoção ao ver alguns dos companheiros mortos.

-Inu..Inuyasha!- o amigo balbuciava antes de cair no chão inerte, o jovem hanyou aproxima rapidamente virando-o.

-Miroku, acorde! -balançando o rapaz desacordado, notando que ele tem uma faca cravada em seu tórax, um filete de sangue escorre pelo canto de sua boca entreaberta.-Sango, Kikyou vocês estão bem?-­ enquanto pega o amigo no colo.

-Sim, estamos bem! - Kikyou responde, saindo juntamente com a amiga do outro canto do beco.

-Mirokuu, nãaaooo!- Sango corre para o marido, nos braços do rapaz.

-Calma Sango! - Ele está vivo, vamos para um hospital! - eles tentam sem sucesso parar um carro para socorrê-lo, Inuyasha está cego de desespero, coloca-se a frente do primeiro carro que aparece, a principio o carro parecia que iria desviar e evadir-se, como tantos outros fizeram, o condutor do veiculo abre a porta, para a surpresa do rapaz , que adentra o veiculo juntamente com as moças.

-Rápido moço leve-nos para o hospital ! - quase gritando para o motorista, em um tom de preocupação, sabia que o amigo não resistiria por muito tempo. Então, rapidamente, o homem arranca sem pronunciar uma palavra. 

Chegando Inuyasha entra no local, colocando-o numa maca. Miroku é rapidamente atendido e levado para UTI, uma das enfermeiras faz lhe perguntas que não sabe responder, olhando ao redor a procura da esposa percebe que está só, assim, corre para a porta por onde entrou, desesperado buscando as jovens.

-Inuyasha! - Kikyou o chama, fazendo com que ele olhe para onde elas se encontram, boquiaberto ao ver seu irmão amparando a Sango, que está tendo uma crise de nervos.

-Sango, acalme-se assim você não vai poder ajudá-lo!­- o rapaz  vai conduzindo-a.

­

-Pode deixar senhor cuidarei dela!  -a enfermeira vai acalmando-a enquanto lhe faz as perguntas que o rapaz não soube responder, ao virar-se para a porta, nota seu irmão de braços cruzados sobre o peito com um olhar reprovador.

-Sesshoumaru, obrigado por ajudar!- ele balbucia para o irmão, cabisbaixo sentando-se na sala de espera.

-Ele vai ficar bem? -Kikyou indaga sentando-se ao seu lado, sem graça seu segredo fora revelado.

-Não sei! - o rapaz responde, fitando o assoalho.

-Inuyasha, vamos embora!- Sesshoumaru ordena autoritário-_ Antes_ que eu faça uma besteira!- irritado completa.

**-Eu não vou! **-**quando precisei ele me ajudou, não posso abandoná-lo!** - Inuyasha grita revoltado com o irmão.Sango retorna mais calma, por causa do medicamento que lhe deram.

-Sango, o que o médico disse? - Kikyou pergunta, tentando quebrar o clima hostil que impera.

-Bem ele está estável, mas seu estado é critico, se passar desta noite suas chances são boas de sobreviver.- levando as mãos no rosto, tentando esconder o choro.-O que vou fazer se ele morrer!- balbucia, enquanto Inuyasha abraça-a confortando-a.

-Calma Sango ele é muito forte, sairá dessa! - secando as lagrimas do rosto da jovem senhora.Sua namorada olha a cena enciumada.

-Bem, agora que sabe seu estado, podemos ir? - a jovem ciumenta propõe, Sango chorava copiosamente desmaiando em seguida, sendo aparada pelo mesmo que a abraça. -Assim já é demais! - Kikyou resmunga enraivecida.

-Vamos aguardar que ela se recupere! ­Sesshoumaru, perplexo com a frieza da namorada de seu irmão, senta-se calmamente enquanto ela é socorrida.-Inuyasha, você tem razão! - o homem, que a pouco não queria saber de nada, compadece do desespero da jovem senhora. Inuyasha mantém-se ao lado da senhora enquanto recupera-se do desmaio, ouvindo sussurros dos médicos, Ele retorna a presença de seu irmão juntamente com a senhora.

-Se sente melhor?-Sesshoumaru pergunta, zeloso seguindo para a recepção, falando com a moça que estava lá. -Sango, venha conosco não vai adiantar ficar aqui, deixei o telefone de casa com a recepcionista, ela ligará caso haja alguma melhora, vamos?- acenando para que fossem para o carro....Deixando a Kikiou  no caminho. Ao pararem o carro na garagem, Sango cai em si da situação que se encontra, na casa de um estranho com dois homens, hesitando em deixar o veiculo receosa com que poderia acontecer.

Continua.............


	6. Capitulo 05

                        NOTA da autora ......

Bem antes de mais nada, quero me desculpar pela demora do novo capitulo, tive alguns problemas com o pc e também Blokeios espero que gostem.

Capitulo 05

Sesshoumaru estaciona o veiculo na garagem, adentra na casa deixando os dois ainda dentro do carro, Sango permanece imóvel e pensativa, Inuyasha sai do carro estendendo sua mão para que ela saia do carro.

-Vamos entrar?  O rapaz pergunta sentindo o cheiro do medo no ar.

-Eu queria ir para casa. – a jovem responde já do lado de fora do veiculo.

-Não seja tola Sango, está entre amigos!  - ao perceber que o seu toque lhe assustara. A jovem olha fixamente para o amigo acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça.Eles entram na casa , Sesshoumaru encontra-se na cozinha preparando algo para ela comer.

-inuyasha, traga nossa hospede para cá! -o homem afirma colocando um pote sobre a mesa.

-Viu o que lhe disse, não há nada a temer, venha! – puxando-a pelo braço, ao chegar na cozinha afasta a cadeira para que ela se sente. 

-Não venha dizer que esta sem fome, ouvi seu estomago reclamar no carro!- Sesshoumaru a adverte, enquanto coloca uma xícara na frente da jovem.

-Não precisava se preocupar senhor!  -a jovem fala enquanto olha a variedade de coisas dispostas sobre a mesa.

 -Sesshoumaru! Só me chame pelo nome! ­– o homem responde rapidamente para jovem, que toma pequenos goles do chá. – Inuyasha vem me ajudar a arrumar o quarto! -o rapaz de longos cabelos prateados segue o irmão pensativo, mas antes de deixar a cozinha.

-Fique a vontade Sango, eu já volto!  -acompanhando o homem, imaginando qual a razão de seu chamado.

-Inuyasha vai ajudar ou olhar? -o homem pergunta.

-Eu ajudo, mas por que diabos precisa de minha ajuda? -o rapaz pergunta levantando uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto o irmão coloca algumas peças de roupa em seus braços.

-Eu não preciso de sua ajuda, só quero uma explicação!-o homem indaga enquanto começa a arrumar a cama. 

-Não tenho nenhuma explicação para lhe dar, e fora que não é hora de me passar sermão.

-Eu sei que não é hora de sermões, mas ao menos uma explicação você me deve!- Sesshoumaru começa a se irritar com a teimosia do irmão. 

-Não estou afim, de dar explicações no momento!- o rapaz vira-se de costas para não olhar nos olhos do irmão.

-Tudo bem, já que não fará agora, mas eu a quero de qualquer jeito! –o homem deixa o cômodo, entrando em seu aposento.Inuyasha percebe que seu irmão o deixara sozinho, vira-se e retorna para a cozinha, a jovem esta lavando a louça suja que estava na pia.

- Sango deixe que lavo depois! ­o rapaz pede enquanto guarda as coisas  da mesa.

-Faltam duas peças, é o mínimo que posso fazer em agradecimento! –a jovem suspira, ao terminar de falar.

-Sango não tem o que agradecer, só fiz que vocês fizeram por mim quando foi necessário!- Responde aproximando e colocando suas mãos nos ombros dela. –Venha deitar-se, pôr hoje já foi suficiente!- a jovem o acompanha até a porta do cômodo, ele abre a porta para que ela entre.- Tente descansar um pouco se precisar de algo, estarei neste quarto. –o rapaz aponta para a porta a frente.

 O resto da noite transcorre tranqüila, Sango adormece rapidamente, Inuyasha toma um banho e se deita e logo dorme também, Sesshoumaru caminha em seu quarto, inquieto e nervoso.

-Como ele pode ser tão evasivo? – em pensamento se pergunta.- Ta ficando mais difícil lidar com ele!-O que devo fazer?-  enquanto deita-se para tentar dormir um pouco.

Inuyasha desperta com o som do carro saindo, levanta-se da cama seguindo para a cozinha, começando a preparar o café. Após uma hora de espera decide ver se a Sango acordara, ao bater na porta a mesma se abre com o encontro de sua mão .

­Sango?- chama sem obter resposta, entrando lentamente.-Você já acordou?-estando dentro do cômodo, nota a cama arrumada e o quatro vazio.- Sango? – chama no corredor, esperando que a resposta venha do banheiro, novamente não tem resposta, resolve descer novamente, ao chegar no final da escada percebe um bilhete ao lado do telefone.

" Sr. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.....

Obrigado pela hospitalidade, não se preocupem, fui para o hospital....

         - Ela podia ter tomado um café antes, mas.......ela deve ter saído antes do dia clarear........- o rapaz se senta para tomar café, ao terminar recolhe as coisas sobre a mesa, retorna ao seu quarto, vestindo uma roupa apropriada para sair, decidido a voltar ao hospital onde seu amigo encontra-se. Ao chegar no portão, leva um susto ao sentir uma mão lhe pousar no ombro, virando-se subitamente.

­-Ah! Você! – o rapaz olha estarrecido.

-Esperava que fosse outra pessoa? – a  jovem pergunta estreitando os olhos. 

-Não comece, Kikyou! – Detesto quando faz cena! – o rapaz responde ríspido com a namorada.

-Só lhe fiz uma pergunta, nada mais.- ela replica, fazendo-se de triste pela forma que lhe a tratara.Inuyasha ao notar que a tratara mal, tenta remediar o que já estava feito, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-E que você me pegou de surpresa, estou indo ver o Miroku, quer ir comigo? – o rapaz pergunta. 

- - Eu não quero ir! -ela responde um tanto irritada.

-Como você pode ver estava de saída, nada me faria mudar de idéia! –o rapaz afirma.

-Tem certeza que nada o faria mudar de opinião? – a moça indaga, deslizando a mão sobre o seu peito, fitando-o sedutoramente.

-Não adianta Kikyou, eu irei com ou sem você! – ele retira a mão dela de seu peito, afastando-a e ignorando a insinuação.

­- Está bem, eu irei com você! – a jovem replica, sentindo-se frustrada.

O casal parte para seu destino, permanecendo calados durante todo o trajeto. Trancados em seus pensamentos....

Inuyasha pensa.....- estranho não a estou entendendo, todas as vezes que tentei algo ela tirou o corpo fora, agora que meu amigo precisa de mim ela quer .... tem algo estranho acontecendo.....­ – caminhando ao lado dela, como se ninguém estivesse lá.

 Kikyou ......

- Não estou conseguindo mais controla-lo, tenho que voltar a ter ele sob meus pés, Naraku não vai gostar de saber que não o controlo mais.....-só tenho uma maneira de fazer com que ele me obedeça, apesar de não gostar da idéia terei que ceder a ele .....enquanto a jovem pensa, olha varias vazes para o rosto de seu namorado, que parece nem notar sua presença ao seu lado.

Ao chegarem no hospital, Inuyasha avista a jovem senhora ao longe, notando que chora e anda de um lado ao outro no saguão, o rapaz solta da mão da namorada, apressando os seus passos.

-Sango!  -o rapaz chama ao chegar em uma distancia razoável, sem trazer a atenção de outras pessoas para si. A jovem reconhece a voz do amigo, caminhando rapidamente e o abraçando-o.

-Inuyasha! -a voz da jovem não passa de um sussurro. -Ele está em coma! -----dentre soluços.

-Calma...Ele é forte, irá sair dessa! – o rapaz a conforta retribuindo o abraço. A jovem levanta a cabeça fixando seus olhos nos dele.

-Você só esta me dizendo isso para me acalmar!- ela replica, chorando copiosamente.

- Não, eu tenho certeza que ele não a deixaria, ira lutar com todas as forças para voltar! – o rapaz seca o rosto da amiga com a mão, notando uma sutil mudança em seu semblante.- o que mais os médicos disseram?

-Que logo ele estará bem, seu quadro é estável e se não fosse o coma, logo teria alta! – ela responde mais entusiasmada.

Inuyasha consegue ver o amigo que fora transferido para o quarto, mas ainda desacordado. O rapaz se despede da jovem senhora, partindo com sua namorada para sua casa, ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos durante todo trajeto. 

-Vou para casa! -a jovem, rispidamente afirma.

-Mas você falou que queria ficar comigo? – o rapaz replica confuso.

-Eu não quero mais, estou cansada e com fome! – ela resmunga raivosamente.

-Kikyou! Não posso acreditar que está com ciúmes da Sango?­ – ele espantado pergunta.-Eu não agüento mais esses seus ataques se quer ir, pois então vá...- o rapaz da as costas para a jovem parada no portão, seguindo para a porta de entrada. 

-Inuyasha, não é isso!- a jovem tenta explicar-se, ele ignora a explicação da namorada entrando na casa, Kikyou permanece inerte defronte a casa, evadindo-se quase  em seguida.

Inuyasha adentra na cozinha a procura de algo para comer, furioso com a reação dela.

-Como ela pode ser tão...tão ciumenta...Feh!- enquanto prepara um prato de comida. – Não entendo qual é a dela....estamos namorando há um tempo ela mal deixa que eu a toque.- fala em voz alta, enquanto coloca o prato no micro ondas, carrancudo aguarda o prato esquentar.assim que fica pronto ele se senta devorando o que nele continha, segue para seu quatro jogando-se na cama raivosamente ... adormecendo.

Desperta, com o som de um trovão quebrando o silencio, nota que a noite já se fazia presente. Levanta-se em meio a penumbra para tomar um banho, ao terminar decide ir para junto da gangue, esperançoso de encontrar sua namorada lá.

Enquanto o rapaz seguia para o local a chuva começa a cair, intensificando-se  rapidamente, forçando-o a se abrigar sobre um toldo das proximidades, encosta-se na parede colocando um de seus pés sobre a mesma, cruza os braços sobre o peito aguardando que a chuva seda. 

Passada uma hora e a chuva continua com a mesma intensidade,  a rua já havia uma enxurrada que invadia metade da calçada onde ele se mantinha, o rapaz levanta uma das sobrancelhas pensativo, partindo em disparada seguindo o trajeto contrario ao que pretendia, encharcado-se rapidamente mal podia ver o caminho que percorria. Choca-se com alguém que também corre, arremessado ao chão juntamente com a outra pessoa em direções opostas.

-Gomen..- o rapaz desculpa-se com a pessoa que deu de encontro.

­-Eu que peço desculpas, a culpa foi minha! – a jovem diz enquanto levanta-se.

-Acho que te conheço, já nos vimos antes?- o jovem indaga intrigado.Porém a moça não lhe responde voltando a correr, o rapaz confuso permanece inerte observando-a, sendo jogado no chão por um bando que a perseguia. Inuyasha levanta-se novamente observando a turma à procura da jovem, retomando o seu caminho enquanto a chuva ia gradualmente dissipando-se, no portão de sua casa pode ver uma figura encolhida no canto da porta de entrada, cautelosamente se aproxima.

-kikyou? –o rapaz ensopado indaga.- Você veio na chuva, vai acabar ficando resfriada!- a jovem levanta-se.

-Eu vim te pedir desculpas, acabei agindo infantilmente de tarde.- ao terminar a frase a garota espirra por 3 vezes seguidas.

-Não falei que ia acabar ficando doente, venha vamos entrar e tirar essa roupa molhada! – o rapaz a envolve-a pela cintura  acompanhando-a até seu quarto.

-Querido você me perdoa? – a conduzida indaga pelo caminho.

-Eu não tenho o que perdoar, sei que você é muito ciumenta e agiu sem pensar.- Ele responde enquanto apanha uma toalha. –Venha tome um banho para se esquentar, enquanto isso farei um chá para tomarmos! 

Enquanto a jovem esta no chuveiro, o rapaz se seca vestindo uma roupa seca, desce a cozinha colocando a chaleira para esquentar, após uns minutos a infusão esta pronta ele apanha duas canecas depositando o liquido dentro das mesmas. Entrando na sala e deixando-as sobre a mesa de centro.Enquanto isso a jovem que se banha, lembra de um encontro que tivera logo depois de sua discussão com o namorado 

Flash Back...

Kikyou vai se encontrar com o chefe do bando, quando estavam a sós:

-Que saudades senti de você! – a jovem abraça-o beijando-o, que fora correspondido pelo Narak enquanto suas mãos afoitas percorriam o corpo da bela mulher, em um pequeno gesto de carinho.

-Então mulher? – youkai indaga ao parar de beija-la.

-Não estou conseguindo mais dobrar o idiota! – a mulher replica, sendo empurrada pelo homem alterado.

-Você é uma inútil, eu avisei que não seria boa idéia traze-lo para a gangue!-  o homem grita enquanto lhe defere um tapa no rosto dela.

-Mas...-a mulher não pode se defender.

-Bem agora teremos que usar de outros artifícios. –o youkai coloca a mão no bolso retirando um pequeno pacote. ­– Faça com que ele tome isso, aumentando gradualmente a quantidade, se for necessário durma com ele! – extremamente furioso.

-Mas eu te amo!...como poderia dormir com ele?- a jovem indaga desiludida com o que acabara de ouvir de seu amante.

-Não quero saber de desculpas, fará o que eu mandar que faça! Se meu plano fracassar, não sei o que seria capaz de fazer a você! – ele aponta para a porta onde ela momentos antes entrara.- Vá não se esqueça dê em pequenas doses o que lhe dei, se for preciso tome também! – o amante dando-lhe as costas esperando que ela saia do recinto.

A kikyou caminha vagarosamente até a casa do rapaz, esperando encontra-lo, sendo pega de surpresa pela chuva. Aguarda-o na soleira da porta, molhada e com frio.

Fim do flash back.....

A mulher termina seu banho, vestindo um roupão que ali se encontrava, saindo do cômodo a procura do rapaz ao chegar na metade  da escada nota-o lhe aguardando no sofá. 

-Venha kikyou tomar o chá, antes que fique frio! – o rapaz a chama, ela senta-se ao seu lado, pegando a caneca da mesa lentamente tomando o que nela continha.- Acho que vou dar pelo menos umas 3 doses do que o Narak me dera. Ela pensa enquanto fita-o.

Continua......................


	7. Capitulo 06

**Capitulo 6 **

**Bem um pequeno aviso , este cap contem cenas proibidas para menores .**

**         -**Inuyasha...se te pedir para que tome algo, faria por mim? –a jovem sedutoramente murmura no ouvido do rapaz.

         -Kikyou, sabe que não gosto dessas coisas! – ele replica espantado com o pedido.

         - Sabe o que é amor....- a moça  alisa seu peito. –Dizem, que o sexo fica delicioso sob o efeito disso, não queria experimentar sozinha.- lambendo-lhe o pescoço.

         -Tudo bem, mas só dessa vez! ­– o rapaz responde, enquanto  coloca uma das mãos dentro do roupão, sentindo a pele macia da moça.Ela retira o pacotinho do bolso, colocando lhe na palma da mão uma porção do conteúdo do mesmo, e depositando uma quantidade menor na sua. O casal toma junto ao menos era o que ele pensava, pois ligeiramente ela expele para dentro da caneca ao invés de tomar, levantando-se imediatamente.

         -Vamos para seu quarto, querido?- a jovem o seduz,  o rapaz a pega no colo, partindo para o mesmo, trancando a porta ao adentrar no cômodo, gentilmente deposita-a na cama.

         -Você tem certeza que quer? – o jovem indaga, ela enlaça-o no pescoço murmurando em seu ouvido.

         -Sim eu quero! – a moça passa suas mãos por baixo da blusa dele, começando a retirar a mesma. Mais seguro, o rapaz começa a desfazer o nó do roupão que lhe cobria o corpo.

         Inuyasha, estava tenso porque seria sua primeira vez, suas mãos suavam e tremiam não sabia por onde começar.

         -O que foi querido? – a jovem pergunta notando a insegurança do mesmo, ao toca-la.

         -É que.... –o rapaz envergonhado pela condição.- Eu nunca... – não termina de falar, pois a jovem ri de sua infelicidade, deixando-o constrangido.

         -Ah, você ta brincando? – cessando seu riso, fitando-o nos olhos.O rapaz acena negativamente para ela, cabisbaixo.- Tudo bem, não se preocupe saberá o que fazer.- a moça termina de retirar o roupão, revelando suas curvas. Ele mal pode acreditar no que via em sua frente, beijando-a avidamente, deslizando suas mãos pelo seu corpo.

         A jovem inicialmente fingia gostar de suas caricias, mas o rapaz a acariciava     

amorosamente cada parte de seu corpo, fazendo com que a mesma comece a sentir prazer, ela já não conseguia se conter, com um movimento brusco jogou-o sobre a cama, ficando por cima dele beijando-o e mordendo seu peito deslizando pelo seu abdômen  e retornando a ponto de partida, Inuyasha extasiado não agüenta mais os jogos amorosos, agarra-lhe os pulsos e em um movimento volta para a posição inicial, encaixando-se  entre as pernas da jovem, que também ânsia por ele.

- Venha querido, possua-me! – ela implora para o amante. 

         O rapaz atende a sua suplica penetrando vagarosamente sua amada, a jovem  geme ao senti-lo, procurando a boca de seu amante, o rapaz agarra uma grande mecha de cabelos da moça beijando-a avidamente,  escorrega sua boca pelo belo pescoço da mulher que possui junto ao seu corpo, deslizando suas mãos pelas costas da jovem apertando-a contra seu peitoral bem definido, os movimentos vão se tornando mais intensos, ao sentir seu corpo pulsar sentindo uma vontade incontrolável. A jovem começa a notar que as caricias de seu homem não são mais tão carinhosas, pode sentir quando suas garras lhe perfuraram a pele, soltando um breve gemido, abre seus olhos  se espanta ao ver a imagem de seu amado, tenta desvencilhar-se do abraço que ele lhe dera, agora jovem entra em pânico.

         -Inuyasha pare!- kikyou pede, debatendo-se.

         ­-Você me implorou, agora não irei parar! – a voz do youkai mal passou de um grunhido, enquanto ele começa a bater nela para que fique quieta, a jovem momentaneamente se solta  de seu algoz e tenta sair do cômodo, o homem rapidamente lhe agarra jogando-a na cama novamente, mordendo o belo corpo e lambendo o sangue que escorre das feridas.Ela não mais lutava, chorava e gritava, enquanto o youkai se regozijava com seu prazer bestial, após  horas de suplicio para a jovem o rapaz chega ao clímax deixando seu corpo exausto sobre o dela, procura a boca da jovem que o evita.

         -O que há com você? – dentre soluços Kikyou indaga para seu algoz.

         -Não tenho nada? ­– ele responde rindo da pergunta de sua vitima, retomando o que havia começado, porém não mais tão ardente. Tornando-se gradativamente carinhoso, seus olhos mantiveram-se fechados até que tomado pela razão, sente o cheiro de sangue misturado as lagrimas da moça que não cessam.

         - Kikyou por quê você esta chorando? – abrindo seus olhos ao fazer tal pergunta, estarrecido com o que vê.- O que fiz a você? – assustado levanta-se rapidamente, afastando-se da amada.

         - Não é nada, sei que estava fora de si! –A jovem responde, sentando-se na cama.

         -Como você pode dizer que não é nada, mais um pouco eu teria te matado!- o rapaz replica com seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, sentindo-se mal pelo que fizera.

         A moça levanta-se da cama, aproxima-se do belo rapaz entristecido, abraça-o tentando conforta-lo.

         -E melhor que vá embora! – Quero ficar sozinho!- ele desvencilha-se do abraço, pegando uma muda de roupa para a jovem.

         -Mas Inuyasha eu não posso ir, é muito tarde!- a moça replica, fazendo com que ele tenha noção do horário.

         - Então tome um banho, vista esta roupa que lhe dei, irá dormir no quarto de hospedes.- o rapaz praticamente coloca-a dentro do banheiro,fechando a porta para que possa deglutir os acontecimentos e a montanha de sentimentos confusos. – no momento mais importante de minha vida... – parando de fronte a janela, batendo levemente em sua cabeça. – não consigo lembrar de nada!!!!! Raios só essa confusão.-olhando a chuva que voltara a cair e raios ao longe seguidos de seus estrondos. A jovem adentra o recinto sem que o próprio notasse, abraçando-o por trás.

         -Querido não fique assim!-  kikyou tenta acalma-lo sedutoramente, sendo repelida imediatamente.

         **- EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHO! ANDE LOGO VA PARA O QUARTO DE HOSPEDES! ****– **confuso, grita enquanto se desenlaça. 

         -**QUERO FICAR COM VOCE! NÃO ME IMPORTA O QUE ACONTECERÁ DEPOIS! **-a jovem abaixa o tom de sua voz.– Eu te amo!- tentando manipular  o rapaz confuso.

         -**VOCE S" IRA CONSEGUIR QUE EU FIQUE MAIS IRRITADO! SUMA DA QUI!!!!!!** – sua  ira era quase insana, pode sentir o seu corpo começar a pulsar. Porém a moça se sentia confiante para afronta-lo.

         **- EU NÃO VOU, QUERO VER QUEM ME TIRA DESSE QUARTO! **– sentando-se na cama.

         ****************************

          Sesshoumaru estaciona o carro na garagem, ao sair do veiculo começa a  ouvir os gritos rapidamente entra, colocando seus pertences sobre o aparador. Indo para o andar superior, ao chegar a porta do quarto do irmão é jogado contra a parede com o corpo da Kikyou . A moça ao ver que tinha sido amparada pelo homem tenta simular desespero chorando copiosamente nos braços do mesmo.

**            -Inuyasha posso saber o que está acontecendo?** **–**autoritário o homem indaga, sendo ignorado pelo confuso rapaz que fecha a porta.-Kikyou, mas que diabos aconteceu aqui? -frustrado indaga para a moça, encarando-a. A mulher que por sua vez, faz o que seu amante pedira, entra no quarto de hospedes sem responder a seu inquiridor.

         -**Inuyasha, abra a porta! **– o homem parado a frente da mesma pede.

         **-Eu não quero falar com ninguém, vá embora! – **o infeliz responde, com seu corpo contra a porta segurando-a. 

         **-Não quero saber, ou você abre essa porta ou eu ponho ela abaixo! **– já perdendo a calma com o rapaz.

         **-Faça o que achar melhor, a casa é sua mesmo!-**replica saído do caminho.

         **-Pois bem , se quer assim..**.- o homem responde preparando-se, para repentinamente ao lembrar de não ter ouvido a porta ser trancada, gira a maçaneta.**-O que houve aqui?** – pergunta espantado ao ver os lençóis sujos de sangue, sentindo todos nuances que o cômodo continha, confuso com tamanha variedade de aromas.

         -Vá embora Sesshoumaru, não posso falar sobre o que não sei! – o rapaz caminha até a janela sem se virar.

         -Estou cansado de suas respostas evasivas, desta vez você não ira conseguir se livrar tão fácil!- o homem firmemente assegura para o jovem.

          - Já falei, não tenho como te explicar sobre o que não sei!!!! – seu irmão caçula esbraveja, ainda sentindo seu corpo pulsar e o ódio crescer dentro de si.

 Confuso Sesshoumaru aproxima-se colocando sua mão sobre o ombro dele.

         -Como assim? – o homem indaga, dando um passo atrás ao ver a rosto de seu irmão que o agarra firmemente.

         -Eu já falei que não sei e pronto! – o rapaz esbraveja, praticamente espumando pela boca. –Vá perguntar para ela, talvez  a vadia lhe de detalhes do que ocorreu neste quarto! – jogando a mão do homem, que percebe que o jovem não se encontrava em condições de lhe explicar nada, vagarosamente retira-se sem pronunciar nada adentrando em seu quarto.

         Inuyasha fecha a porta com tanta força, que a mesma parecia que ia cair, voltando-se para a janela , tornando a olhar a chuva que caia. Kikyou ficou ouvindo a conversa atenta, ao terminarem ela suspira aliviada pelo irmão mais velho não ter percebido.

         Sesshoumaru anda de um lado ao outro no cômodo, tentando entender as atitudes dele, evade-se do mesmo adentrando no cômodo ao lado sem bater a porta.Kikyou não esperava a invasão sobressaltada com a atitude.

         -O que você quer?- assustada indaga.

         -Quero saber o que aconteceu aqui!-  o homem a pega pelo punho. 

         -solte-me você esta me machucando! Já não basta o seu irmão...sem deixar que a jovem termine de falar.

         -Não ouse levantar a voz comigo, o que aconteceu aqui?- o belo homem de longos cabelos prateados como a lua, torna a perguntar enquanto a arrastada pelo cômodo. A moça ao notar que não conseguiria se desvencilhar, começando a chorar tentando comove-lo.

         -O que irá fazer? –Kikyou indaga ao descerem as escadas.Sesshoumaru continua puxando-a até a cozinha, retirando uma cadeira fazendo que se sente.

         -Agora diga o que ouve! – o homem pergunta inexpressivo enquanto se senta á sua frente. 

         -È...- a moça começa envergonhada com o ocorrido sem saber por onde começar.

         -Fale logo estou cansado de rodeios!  - o homem  ordena irritando-se.

         -È um tanto constrangedor, falar sobre o que aconteceu Sesshoumaru. –ela murmura sem controlar as lagrimas ao se recordar do ocorrido.

         -Faça o seguinte pule a parte que não me cabe ouvir, vá logo ao que interessa. Só quero saber por que ele estava tão transtornado? – mais calmo ao notar que teria a resposta que tanto queria.   

         - Ele se transformou em um demônio, depois que ... me ferindo acho que sentiu prazer em faze-lo! – ela enfim termina dentre soluços de contar.

         -Você esta me dizendo que ele se transformou em um youkai, enquanto te possuía? – o homem indaga estreitando os olhos.

         - Então esse é o nome do que me teve? – a garota indaga simulando ingenuidade.

         -Volte para o quarto garota, não preciso mais de você! -o másculo autoritário ordena enquanto segue para a sala pensativo, permanecendo na escuridão enquanto a moça o obedece.

         *******************

          Inuyasha inquieto  pensa enquanto fita o temporal cair. – Que estranho não consigo controlar minha ira, quero sentir o cheiro de sangue. O que está acontecendo? – sentindo-se mais tenso ao ouvir passos no corredor, aguardando  enquanto se pergunta se seria seu irmão, dispersando seu pensamento ao notar que no ar havia cheiro de sangue misturado ao de sua namorada.Tentando forçar sua memória para ver se conseguia se lembrar do que ocorrera anteriormente.

         Voltando-se para a o leito, notando o roupão que a moça vestira momentos antes, lembrando que ela havia retirado o conteúdo do bolso do mesmo, vasculha a procura do conteúdo ao encontrar o "Bagulho" retira uma porção e o ingere em uma tentativa frustrada de se libertar de seu sentimento de culpa.

         Tornando a fitar a cama, desesperado retira os lençóis com raiva por não se lembrar deixando que as lagrimas percorram seu rosto, enquanto fazia uma trouxa com os mesmos que ao ouvir um trovão mais perto deixa que eles caiam de suas mãos, enlouquecido sai correndo de seu quarto. Trombando com o irmão que começara a subir as escadas, eles vão ao chão.

         Inuyasha fixa os olhos no do seu irmão confuso no chão.

         - inuyasha, vamos conversar? – o irmão indaga confuso, mas o garoto já entorpecido pela droga não lhe da ouvidos, erguendo-se e continuando seu rumo  sob a chuva que caia. Seu irmão levanta-se  e o olha diminuir seus passos ao chegar no portão.- Tem algo errado com esse menino, mas não estou conseguindo descobrir o que é! – o homem murmura ao fechar a porta.

        O rapaz que agora segue caminhando sem rumo, indaga-se em voz alta. 

         ­-Sinto uma ira crescer dentro de mim, tenho que me controlar!

         **********************************

         Na manha seguinte Kikyou  parte para sua casa,Sesshoumaru continua sua rotina diária, enquanto Inuyasha continua a fazer seus bicos para ganhar a vida e agora sustentar seu vicio.

         A jovem passa a ver seu namorado somente na sede da gangue, O rapaz passa a ser reservado e mal se relaciona com os outros membros do grupo, enquanto o casal de amigos se distancia da gangue, o jovem nem ao menos tenta saber do estado do enfermo. 

         E assim os meses vão se passando e o rapaz vai se aprofundando no mundo das drogas, dependendo cada vez mais delas.

         Kikyou é chamada na presença de Narak, que prontamente obedece a ordem recebida.

         -Ao meu ver você conseguiu fazer o que lhe ordenei! – o homem se dirige a ela sem se virar com total descaso sobre sua pessoa, fitando o rapaz entorpecido no salão abaixo deles.

         -Sim querido! – a mulher responde abraçando-o por trás.

         -É chegada a hora, terei o que tanto almejo! – o homem retruca enquanto se desvencilha do abraço recebido.

         - Ao menos poderia me dizer o que é querido? – intrigada a jovem pergunta.

         -Não é de sua conta, pode ir não preciso mais de seus serviços! – o homem indignado com a sua curiosidade ordena.

         -Mas querido achei....- a jovem é interrompida.

         **-Já mandei ir não quero mais ver sua cara .....suma!!! **– o amante a rejeita enquanto a empurra para fora. 

         Kikyou triste com o gesto recua como lhe fora mandado, seguindo para junto do bando.

         Narak retorna ao ponto onde estava, olhando a gangue no salão logo abaixo, maquinando seus planos de vingança e conquista.

********************************** 

         Inuyasha aprofunda-se nas drogas, a principio ele usava o que a jovem lhe dera, mas com o passar do tempo já não se satisfazia mais, partindo para a cocaína mas logo também não fazia mais com que esquecesse do ocorrido, passa para o crak.

         Fechado em seu mundo de viagens pela droga, começa a decair passando a não voltar para casa por dias, sua aparência era de um mendigo, vagava sem destino hora mendigava hora roubava para obter o entorpecente.Ardiloso sempre conseguia enganar sua vitima.

 Com uma pequena poção da droga consigo vai a busca de um lugar ermo para usar,não notara que estava em território inimigo subindo em um telhado de uma fabrica abandonada,em um canto escondido começa a preparar a mesma consumindo-a logo após, entorpecido perde-se em devaneios.

Flash Back......

- Venha querido, possua-me! – ela implora para o amante. 

         O rapaz atende a sua suplica penetrando vagarosamente sua amada, a jovem  geme ao senti-lo, procurando a boca de seu amante, o rapaz agarra uma grande mecha de cabelos da moça beijando-a avidamente,  escorrega sua boca pelo belo pescoço da mulher que possui junto ao seu corpo, deslizando suas mãos pelas costas da jovem apertando-a contra seu peitoral bem definido, os movimentos vão se tornando mais intensos, ao sentir seu corpo pulsar sentindo uma vontade incontrolável.................................

............tempo que não lembra do ocorrido ..............votando a si quando sente o cheiro de sangue e lagrimas da moça que não cessam ...............

- Kikyou por quê você esta chorando? – abrindo seus olhos ao fazer tal pergunta, estarrecido com o que vê.- O que fiz a você? – assustado levanta-se rapidamente, afastando-se da amada.

         - Não é nada, sei que estava fora de si! –A jovem responde, sentando-se na cama.

         -Como você pode dizer que não é nada, mais um pouco eu teria te matado!- o rapaz replica com seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, sentindo-se mal pelo que fizera.

         A moça levanta-se da cama, aproxima-se do belo rapaz entristecido, abraça-o tentando conforta-lo.

         -E melhor que vá embora! – Quero ficar sozinho!- ele desvencilha-se do abraço, pegando uma muda de roupa para a jovem.

         -Mas inuyasha eu não posso ir, é muito tarde!- ela replica, fazendo com que ele tenha noção do horário.

         - Então tome um banho, vista esta roupa que lhe dei, ira dormir no quarto de hospedes.- o rapaz praticamente coloca-a dentro do banheiro,fechando a porta para que possa deglutir os acontecimentos e a montanha de sentimentos confusos. – no momento mais importante de minha vida... – parando de fronte a janela, batendo levemente em sua cabeça. – não consigo lembrar de nada!!!!! Raios só essa confusão.-olhando a chuva que voltara a cair e raios ao longe seguidos de seus estrondos. A jovem adentra o recinto sem que o próprio notasse, abraçando-o por trás.

         -Querido não fique assim!-  kikyou tenta acalma-lo sedutoramente, sendo repelida imediatamente.

         **- EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHO! ANDE LOGO VA PARA O QUARTO DE HOSPEDES! ****– **confuso, grita enquanto se desenlaça. 

         -**QUERO FICAR COM VOCE! NÃO ME IMPORTA O QUE ACONTECERÁ DEPOIS! **-a jovem abaixa o tom de sua voz.– Eu te amo!- tentando manipular  o rapaz confuso.

         -**VOCE S" IRA CONSEGUIR QUE EU FIQUE MAIS IRRITADO! SUMA DA QUI!!!!!!** – sua  ira era quase insana, pode sentir o seu corpo começar a pulsar. Porém a moça se sentia confiante para afronta-lo.

         **- EU NÃO VOU, QUERO VER QUEM ME TIRA DESSE QUARTO! **– sentando-se na cama.

         Fim do flash Back..........

         O efeito da droga passa rapidamente, com isso seu sentimento de culpa torna-se mais intenso, irritando-se por não lembrar como havia machucado a garota, levanta-se e esmurra a parede onde estivera encostado.

Continua................

**()  ()**

** ( '.' )**

**   (")_(")**

**\ O/  ****Até que enfim terminei o cap, espero que gostem!**

**Agradeço a Mega por revisar este cap para mim!**


	8. Capitulo 07

Capitulo 07

15/8/2004 23:29:27

Bem, demorei um pouco para atualizar, mas espero que gostem sintam-se a vontade para comentar o capitulo e agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando.

O efeito da droga passa rapidamente, com isso seu sentimento de culpa torna-se mais intenso, irritando-se por não lembrar como havia machucado a garota, levanta-se e esmurra a parede onde estivera encostado.

**- Maldição !!!!!!** – o rapaz esbravejou irritado. **– Quando este inferno terá fim?** –ajoelhou-se inconsolável e confuso, sua noção das coisas já não eram mais as mesmas, tinha perdido a autoconfiança e estima, encostou-se novamente na parede tornando a preparar a droga para consumir.

Sesshoumaru, tentava a dias pegar o irmão em casa mas suas tentativas foram em vão, inerte a porta de um cômodo que um dia fora um quarto.

-Como este garoto pode viver desta forma!- falou enquanto olhava a bagunça do mesmo, observou um objeto esquecido em um canto, aproximou-se do mesmo.­- Minha desconfiança agora se faz presente! – o tom de voz do homem soou triste e frustrado.

-Pelo Buda! Passou um furacão aqui?- a jovem abismada indagou, sem entrar no cômodo.

-**A culpa disso tudo é sua!-** o homem enraivecido falou para a jovem proxima porta.

- Minha? ­– confusa sua amada indagou.

-**Sim! **– ele mais irritado respondeu.

-Como assim? – sem entender ela perguntou.

­**-AQUELA SUA AMIGA, ELA LEVOU MEU IRMAO AS DROGAS!** – Ele gritou com sua namorada, mostrando-lhe o objeto que encontrara.

- Querido, como eu poderia saber que ela fazia uso dessas coisas? – a jovem falou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- **Vai me dizer que nunca desconfiou que ela usava isso?** – ele indagou.

-Não, eu nunca desconfiei de nada! – magoada com ele a jovem correu para a porta da rua.

-**Rim! Volte aqui! **- o homem cai em si, correu atrás da jovem em fuga, a alcançou antes que cruzasse a mesma.

- Me deixe, vou para minha casa! – a jovem em prantos retrucou tentando desvencilhar-se.

-Ah meu amor, perdoe-me? –seu namorado indagou enquanto tentou abraça-la.-Sei que não teria como saber, acabei descontando em você, perdoe-me! – arrependido tornou a pedir.

.............- a garota continuou e não disse nenhuma palavra.

-Venha. – ele a conduziu até o sofá, onde ambos se sentaram e secou as lagrimas de sua amada com as costas da mão.

- Sesshoumaru, seu irmão entrou nesta vida porque quis, ninguém leva ninguém a nada! – a jovem já atinando com mais clareza explicou.

-Eu sei. – respondeu entristecido e ao mesmo tempo com raiva de si mesmo.-Por que eu não percebi antes, talvez......

- Não faça isso!- a moça o interrompeu.­ – Não se culpe, você não teria mudado nada. – justificou seu pensamento.

O casal permaneceu por um longo período em selênio, Rim não sabia como confortar seu amado, que se levantou do sofá indo até a cozinha apanhar um copo com água, enquanto toma lentamente a mesma, encostou-se na pia, pensativo. Uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu belo rosto, Rim entrou no cômodo, fazendo com que o homem disfarçasse sua tristeza.

-Esta com fome querida? -indagou mantendo-se de costas.

-Não, você quer que eu vá? – a jovem perguntou notando que seu amado estava muito triste.

-O que menos quero é ficar sozinho! – ele enfim entregou os pontos, abraçando sua amada e chorando.

Rim somente tinha seus braços a oferecer, as palavras lhe fogiam a boca, pois não sabia o que dizer a ele.

..............os dias foram se tornando meses, Inuyasha estava piorando, já a algum tempo começara a roubar pequenos objetos da casa e dinheiro de seu irmão, fazendo com que este não acreditasse mais nele.

Sesshoumaru estava na casa noturna, quase saindo do trabalhando quando o celular vibrou.

-Hai moshi moshi!....Hã, eu já vou para ai!- o homem responde preocupado, sendo abordado pelo patrão.

-O que houve Sesshoumaru? – o senhor indagou.

-Rim está no hospital, sentiu-se mal depois do trabalho sendo levada para lá!- o homem explicou ao seu chefe.

-Então ande logo! – o pequeno senhor mandou.

-Mas senhor Myuga ainda falta meia hora para fechar a casa? -ele questionou a ordem.

-Nada que eu não possa resolver, agora se você não ir logo, eu mando que um dos seguranças te acompanhe para fora!- o velho nitidamente alterado impõe, pois gostava da garota.

- Hai, irei agora mesmo! - ele agradeceu partindo para seu destino.

Ao chegar, o homem encontrou a sua amada na enfermaria, ela estava muito pálida e ao mesmo tempo nervosa.

-Sesshoumaru! – são as únicas palavras que a jovem pronunciou antes de começar a chorar.

-Calma querida! – ele diz enquanto a abraçava, tentando fazer com que se acalmasse.

-Senhor, o médico gostaria de lhe falar. – uma das enfermeiras o chamou, acompanhando-o até o mesmo.

-O senhor é o acompanhante da jovem? – o médico indagou, a resposta que obtivera foi um aceno. – Senhor a jovem esta grávida, mas se ela não se cuidar ela pode perder o bebe. – o homem vestido de branco terminou sua explicação.

-Mas doutor, agora estão bem? -Sesshoumaru preocupado perguntou, mas a condição de sua amada não era segredo para ele.

-Sim, mas a moça terá que se poupar, não pode passar nervoso e nem fazer nenhum esforço físico!­ – o médico advertiu.

O belo homem retornou para junto dela, que se encontrava pronta aguardando-o, porém sob efeito de sedativo, suas palavras não passaram de desencontros não fazendo nenhum sentido, o homem a colocou no veiculo partindo para casa.Ele a carregou no colo deixando-a deitada na cama, enquanto preparou algo leve para comer, ao entrar no quarto segurando a bandeja assusta-se por não encontra-la na cama.

-Rim?- preocupado a chamou, depositando a bandeja sobre a cômoda, ouve murmúrios da jovem no banheiro. A jovem estava sentada no vaso chorando inconformada pela situação lhe imposta.

-Eu não queria, juro que não foi minha intenção! – dentre soluços explicou ao ver seu amado parado na porta do cômodo.

-Eu sei querida, não se preocupe cuidarei de vocês, agora venha comer algo e se acalme. – enquanto a conduziu até o quatro.- Não fique nervosa, eu quero este bebe, e já sabia que ele existia antes de você só estava aguardando que me desse a noticia. – ele disse em tom divertido.

-Nani? – a jovem confusa indagou.

­-Deixa para lá, depois eu explico com calma.

Depois daquele dia a jovem mãe fora morar com seu amado e o cunhado, com o passar do tempo sua pequena barriga começou aparecer, cuidando de pequenos afazeres domésticos como uma esposa fazia.

Inuyasha já havia sumido ha uma semana, seu irmão estava preocupado tentando entender o que poderia estar acontecendo, apesar dos acontecimentos ele gostava do irmão.

Inuyasha retornou para a sede da gangue, para se reunir com o resto do grupo, estranhava, pois todos os membros estavam presentes a não ser o casal que há muito tempo não participava das reuniões, de repente Narak é anunciado perante a turma que se silencia com sua presença

- É chegada a hora! Vamos tomar de volta o que é de direito! -o youkai gesticulava fervorosamente os braços, enquanto a multidão delirava com suas palavras.

**-Vamos acabar com os Guerreiros de kouga! **- um componente gritou, deixando a gangue mais agitada.

**-Morte a todos!**- o Narak bradou de cima do palanque, com um sorriso satisfeito estampado em seu rosto.**-** A vingança é um prato que se come a frio! – murmurou.

Inuyasha permaneceu inerte olhando a turma alvoroçada, não dando a mínima para as palavras do youkai. Os participantes saem lentamente, porque eram muitas as pessoas ali presentes, seguindo para o local sugerido, deixando o jovem para tras que é abordado por um dos integrantes.

-Você não vai? – o homem indagou ao passar por ele, que começou a caminhar seguindo a multidão.

Ao chegar em seu destino, a peleja já estava instalada gerando um completo caos nos arredores, pessoas corriam tentando se esquivar de seus atacantes, algumas eram brutalmente massacradas por pedaços de pau, esfaqueadas ou até mesmo devoradas por alguns integrantes youkais.

Inuyasha estava em meio ao caos sem saber o que fazer quando fora atacado pelas costas por um grande youkai, que ao golpeá-lo lhe fizera um grande ferimento na barriga, com uma das mãos sobre o ferimento virou-se firmando seu olhar em seu agressor, revidando o ataque rapidamente com poucos golpes, ele estraçalhou o mesmo.

Lentamente o jovem esgueirou-se para um beco ali perto, tentando não ser notado pelos outros, seu ferimento doía muito fazendo com que mal parasse ereto, deixando-o vulnerável ao ataque.

Ele cambaleava a cada passo até o fundo do mesmo, escondendo-se atrás de um contêiner que havia ali, sentando-se até que o combate acabasse. Após um tempo ele estava prestes a perder a consciência, entre seus momentos de lucidez pode ver uma pessoa se aproximar com algo em punho, logo a seguir sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo fazendo com que ele abrisse os olhos. Surpreende-se ao ver uma figura conhecida retirando o indivíduo que esta sobre ele.

-Venha amigo eu te levo para casa. –o homem de médio porte resmungou ao levantar Inuyasha.

-Miroku o que você ta fazendo aqui? – o rapaz agora mais lúcido indaga ao amigo.

-Ora estou salvando sua pele! – o rapaz responde irônico. - Se não quer minha ajuda, posso lhe deixar aqui a mercê dos chacais? –agora ele responde irritado com a soberba do ex-companheiro.

Inuyasha sabia que não estava em condições de recusar ajuda, calando-se diante do rapaz que lhe estendera a mão em auxilio. Miroku carrega o enfermo para um veiculo parado na quadra seguinte, fazendo com que o jovem a sente-se no banco do carona, que nota as vestes do amigo agora sujas de seu sangue, ele vestia um terno bem acabado azul, com as calças da mesma cor e uma camisa branca com a gravata ornando com o conjunto, fazendo com que o viciado reflita sobre sua condição de vida.

Parte do caminho até a casa de Sesshoumaru, os dois permaneceram calados parte do trajeto Miroku chegou a achar que o amigo havia desmaiado.

-Inuyasha? – Preocupado o motorista indaga.

-Sim? O que você quer? – arrogante o rapaz sentado ao lado responde.

-Nada, só queria saber se estava consciente.- indiferente replica, prosseguindo a conduzir o veiculo.

-Acho que não era bem essa sua intenção, talvez você quisesse me levar ao necrotério, assim não daria mais trabalho a ninguém?

O motorista ignora o comentário, coloca a mão no bolso do paletó retirando o celular, com um toque em uma das teclas faz com que o aparelho disque o numero desejado.

- Gomem...Da hora, mas tenho uma péssima noticia...Seu irmão está comigo muito ferido, levo ele para sua casa ou pro hospital? ........-Hai! Esperarei você chegar!- o rapaz coloca o aparelho no local onde estivera anteriormente, seguindo o rumo determinado.

Sesshoumaru levanta lentamente da cama, com o intuito de não acordar Rim.

- O que aconteceu querido? – a jovem indagou enquanto levanta-se da cama.

- Não se preocupe, descanse. –o homem tenta disfarçar sua preocupação, enquanto muda de roupa.

-Você não precisa tentar me enganar sei que seu irmão esta em apuros, vá e não se preocupe comigo, ficarei bem!- a moça tenta tranqüiliza-lo enquanto entra no banheiro.

-Eu não demoro, se precisar de qualquer coisa me ligue.- rapidamente ele sai do cômodo atravessando a casa, partindo para seu destino.

Sua mente não parava por nenhum momento, chegando a pensar que a morte do rapaz lhe causaria algum alivio, odiando-se a seguir pelo pensamento enquanto estacionava o veiculo.

Miroku encontrava-se no saguão aguardando-o, enquanto o rapaz era atendido. Recordando-se dos momentos que tivera naquele mesmo local, cerca de um ano praticamente passara desde aquele dia e sua vida mudar completamente.Havia largado a gangue, conseguiu um emprego melhor que por conseqüência mudara-se para outro bairro, vivendo confortavelmente em um apartamento, no bairro vizinho da empresa onde agora ele trabalha, e ao mesmo tempo vendo a derrocada de seu amigo.

Sesshoumaru atravessa o saguão olhando diretamente para o rapaz, que esta olhando em sua direção, mas perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Miroku? – o homem diz ao estar próximo bastante para ser ouvido.

-Chegou rápido. – o rapaz que cai em si ao ouvir a voz dele.

-E como ele esta?- o irmão indaga esperando o pior.

-Estável, quando chegamos Inuyasha estava praticamente inconsciente, mas assim que foi colocado na maca começou a se debater, precisaram ceda-lo. – o jovem responde.

-Miroku, agora eu cuido disso vá descalçar... e obrigado por ter trazido meu irmão para cá.

-Vou ficar mais um pouco, se não se importar é claro? -preocupado o moço replica.

Sesshoumaru não lhe responde, seguindo para fazer a ficha de seu irmão, que ficará internado por uns dias........Miroku parte para sua residência, deixando o homem com seus afazeres.

Ao longo dos dias que se sucederam ao ocorrido, o rapaz sempre era visitado pela cunhada, que lhe trazia frutas e tentava conversar , mas a jovem era repelida o rapaz mesmo sob efeito de drogas para a abstinência se mantinha arredio. No dia da alta Sesshoumaru foi busca-lo, mas antes que entrasse no quarto para ajudar o irmão a sair o medico lhe chama.

-Sr. Sesshoumaru não adianta tentar forçar o rapaz a parar com as drogas, a única forma de faze-lo é por si só.-o homem de cabelos grisalhos e jaleco adverte.

-Hai eu entendo, mas não existe nenhuma forma para que possa ajudar ele tomar tal decisão?- o irmão indaga, esperando uma resposta positiva.

-Não, infelizmente ele tem que tomar a decisão, não existe uma formula mágica para isso. – o senhor de vestes branca termina a frase, sendo abordado por uma enfermeira que pede sua presença em um dos quartos do andar.

O homem se dirige ao quarto onde o seu irmão se encontra, ao entrar deparou-se com um rapaz cabisbaixo e ansioso pela partida.

-Vamos Inuyasha? – o homem indaga aproximando-se do caçula.

­-O que você acha, por acaso imagina que quero ficar aqui? – o rapaz responde irritado com a papelada que lhe deram na mão.

Sesshoumaru estreita os olhos para o rapaz, recolhe os pertences do mesmo e partem para a casa.Ao chegarem em seu destino é ajudado pelo irmão a subir as escadas que dá acesso ao quarto, adentram o mesmo, seguidos pela jovem mãe que exibe orgulhosa sua barriga de sete meses e meio de gestação.

O enfermo deita-se na cama , ajudado pelo irmão que se encontra hesitante quanto a decisão de traze-lo novamente para casa.

-Inuyasha, você esta com fome? –a moça indaga.

-Não! Só me deixe em paz! – o rapaz responde ríspido.

**-Inuyasha não seja grosso, não irei admitir que a maltrate!** – o homem que ainda se encontrava no cômodo esbravejou, virando-se ameaçadoramente para o rapaz na cama, Rim segura seu amado para que ele não o ataque.

-Tudo bem! Vamos deixa-lo quieto.- a jovem calmamente responde, enquanto faz com que o marido saia do cômodo, juntamente com ela.Neste dia Sesshoumaru não trabalhou, resolveu que deveria ficar para ajudar sua esposa a cuidar do enfermo.

Já era tarde quando terminaram de cuidar do rapaz, que teimava em ser arredio, tomando forçado o remédio que o medico mandara.

Os afazeres domésticos eram divididos com uma senhora de meia idade, já fazia alguns meses que a ajudava, mas ela sentia um carinho pela jovem mãe.

-Srta Rim, levarei o café para o menino Inuyasha. – a senhora avisa a dona da casa.

-Sra Kaede espere, é melhor que eu vá junto! – Rim pede com medo que seu cunhado a maltrate, a jovem termina seu café enquanto a velha acaba de arrumar a bandeja, seguindo logo que terminaram seus devidos afazeres.

-Inuyasha? –a jovem indaga ao bater a porta.

-Entre Rim. – o rapaz pede sem se mover da cama.

-Bom dia! Como se sente hoje?- a jovem entra no cômodo indagando, com a bandeja em suas mãos.

-Feh. Como acha que estou....- o rapaz para de falar ao ver a figura da velha parada a porta, lembrou-se claramente das palavras de seu irmão.

-Pode ir sra kaede, depois eu lhe chamo para levar a bandeja.- Rim a dispensa ao notar o desconforto causado ao seu cunhado ao ver a velha.

-Quem é essa velha? – o rapaz pergunta enquanto se arruma na cama para tomar seu café.

-Ela me ajuda com os afazeres da casa. – a moça explica enquanto deposita a bandeja em seu colo.- Quando terminar é só chamar estarei no quarto de hospedes. -a jovem começa a caminhar em direção a porta.

-Rim espere! – o enfermo pede.

-Você quer mais alguma coisa? – a jovem mãe indaga.

-Sim, quando for a hora de comer é só me chamar que eu desço, não precisa trazer a comida aqui, ainda tenho força suficiente para andar. – o rapaz avisa, ela não se vira para o enfermo, acena com a cabeça afirmativamente saindo do quarto.

Rim entra no cômodo que agora fora transformado em um quarto de bebe, nele já continha um berço marfim com a cômoda e o guarda-roupa acompanhando, as paredes estavam pintadas em tons de amarelo, uma faixa com motivos de ursos rodeavam o cômodo acompanhando a cor do cômodo, a jovem estava arrumando as ultimas aquisições para o bebê na cômoda, sentou-se ao sentir uma leve pontada em seu ventre levando sua mão sobre ela, a jovem fecha os olhos recostando-se apreensiva, deixa que uma lágrima percorra seu rosto.

Inuyasha termina de tomar seu café, deposita a bandeja ao lado da cama decidindo tomar um banho, lentamente o rapaz levanta e cambaleia até o cômodo ao lado, não demora muito termina o que se propusera a fazer retornando ao local origem, veste uma muda de roupa aproximando-se da janela, fita o horizonte pensativo...

Após um breve momento resolve caminhar pela casa, ao passar pela porta de seu quarto apoiando-se nas paredes notou a Rim no aposento quase em frente ao seu sentada chorando alheia a sua presença, ele adentra onde a jovem se encontra.

-Rim você está se sentindo bem? – o rapaz indaga enquanto admira a decoração do local.

-Ah sim, mas o que fazes de pé? – a jovem responde surpresa com a sua presença, passando rapidamente o dorso da mão no rosto tentando inutilmente disfarçar suas lagrimas.

-Não seja ridícula, você esta passando bem? – o rapaz indaga novamente ficando irritado com a evasiva da jovem.

- Foi uma dor que senti, mas já passou. –Rim explica e leva seus olhos para seu ventre enquanto o acaricia.

-Você esta preocupada com o bebê? – o rapaz indaga enquanto se senta no tapete do quarto próximo a jovem.

-Eu temo que ele não sobreviva...- a jovem mal termina suas palavras, começou a chorar.

-Calma Rim, você ficar triste não ajudará o bebê. – o rapaz ajoelha-se a abraçando tentando conforta-la, sentiu o feto mexer-se ao encontrar-se encostado no ventre da jovem mãe.- Posso? – o tio desfaz o abraço fazendo o gesto de colocar a mão sobre sua barriga.

-Claro! – a moça segura a mão dele colocando-a exatamente onde o bebê resolvera chutar.

O cunhado emociona-se ao senti-lo mexer sob sua mão, não pode conter as lagrimas prostrando na frente da jovem, admirando seu ventre e o que nele continha.

-Rim....- Dentre soluços. – Me ajude eu quero largar das drogas, quero ao menos poder estar perto deste anjo! – o rapaz coloca-se a chorar arrependido de tudo que fez. Rim por sua vez não sabia como agir, ela então recostou a cabeça do rapaz em seu colo, acariciando-o como uma criança que caiu.

Sesshoumaru decidiu almoçar em sua casa, apreensivo do que poderia estar ocorrendo, ele entra depositando sua maleta no aparador próximo da porta, furtivamente vasculha o andar onde se encontrava a procura de sua esposa, ele então sobe desconfiado que sua amada estivesse descansando, sua surpresa fora grande ao ver seu irmão recostado no colo de sua esposa e a jovem com sua mão percorrendo os cabelos dele.

Rim nota a figura estupefata a porta, ela gesticula para seu amado para que o mesmo faça silencio, desconfiada que o rapaz estivesse dormindo depois de ter chorado muito, o homem consente com a cabeça entrando lentamente no cômodo, para beijar sua amada.

-Sesshoumaru? – o jovem pronuncia repentinamente, enquanto o seu irmão se aproxima. – Perdoe-me, sei que errei? – o caçula pede enquanto se levanta rapidamente não se importando com a dor que sentira com o movimento.

.......- o mais velho não conseguiu responder só lembrar-se das palavras do médico.Rim se emocionou ao ver os irmãos abraçados, a velha Kaede anuncia que o almoço já estava pronto da porta do cômodo.

A jovem teve um pouco de dificuldade em se levantar, suas pernas adormeceram pelo longo período que permanecera sentada, com o peso da cabeça do rapaz nela, o homem ajuda seu irmão pra descer pro andar abaixo e logo retorna para ajudar sua amada.

- Querida posso saber o que esta acontecendo?- Sesshoumaru ainda confuso com o acontecido indaga.

-Itai! Como doem! - a jovem replica de sua condição.

-Onde dói? – rapidamente o rapaz indaga preocupado.

-Calma, são minhas pernas. – a jovem tenta acalma-lo.

O belo homem a pega no colo, carregando-a para onde irão fazer a refeição, ao terminarem o Sesshoumaru auxilia seu irmão a retornar ao quarto, enquanto sua esposa pega os medicamentos para fazer o curativo, assim que termina a jovem resolve deitar-se um pouco, seu marido a acompanha dando-lhe um beijo, aguarda até que adormeça e parte para o trabalho novamente.

Inuyasha encontrar-se deitado, mas algo lhe incomoda, angustiado se levanta indo para a janela, detendo-se em um ponto no horizonte, permanecendo imóvel por um longo período. O rapaz está ciente dos motivos de sua angustia, abstinência, calafrios percorrem seu corpo, enquanto o suor escorre, sente seu coração disparar momentaneamente, retomando o compasso lentamente.

- Eu tenho que conseguir! – o jovem afirma em voz baixa, respirando profundamente tentando se convencer de suas palavras, subitamente arranca a camisa que lhe cobria o tórax, secando seu rosto em seguida, sua mente repetia continuamente, como um mantra. – Eu consigo, eu consigo .....

E assim o resto do dia continua...

Rim estava na sala assistindo televisão, entediada resolve banhar-se, sobe o lance de escadas, ao chegar no corredor é abordada pelo cunhado no topo da escada.

-Rim me ajude?...- desesperado o jovem lança-se contra ela, que se encontra no topo das escadas que dão acesso ao piso inferior,fazendo com que ela se desequilibre.

A jovem tenta segurar-se em algo que detenha sua queda, enquanto isso o rapaz faz o mesmo, rasgando-lhe a blusa e arranhando a pele da jovem mãe em sua tentativa desesperada em segura-la, ele só pode ver a jovem rolar escadas abaixo, a cena transcorreu em câmera lenta, ao chegar ao andar inferior a jovem esta inconsciente, atordoado com o acontecimento Inuyasha não consegue se mover para socorrer a jovem.

Continua.......


	9. Capitulo 08

**Nota**: Me desculpem por estar tão atrasada com o capitulo, tive vários problemas, pc , vírus, falta de tempo, e por fim o mais grave deles não sabia como continuar o cap.

Já estou revisando o próximo capitulo de Gritos no escuro espero não demorar em publica-lo.

Bem vamos ao que interessa...

**Capitulo 08**

A jovem tenta segurar-se em algo que detenha sua queda, enquanto isso o rapaz faz o mesmo, rasgando-lhe a blusa e arranhando a pele da jovem mãe em sua tentativa desesperada em segura-la, ele só pode ver a jovem rolar escadas abaixo, a cena parecia transcorrer em câmera lenta, ao chegar ao andar inferior a jovem esta inconsciente, atordoado com o acontecimento Inuyasha não consegue se mover para socorrer a jovem.

Após um breve período observando a jovem descordada, desce para socorre-la.

-Rim? –desesperado chama-a. –Rim, você esta bem- o rapaz indaga enquanto ajoelha-se ao lado, ao analisar melhor notou um corte na fonte da jovem mãe, receoso com a reação de seu irmão ele começa a entrar em pânico, abandonando a jovem ferida "á própria sorte" o rapaz retirar-se da casa correndo sem rumo.

- Meu irmão não vai acreditar que foi um acidente! – falando consigo mesmo enquanto corria, sem notar que as roupas que vestia estava ensopada de seu próprio sangue, esqueceu-se de seus ferimentos e seu corpo dolorido, seus olhos embaçados pelas lagrimas que teimavam em cair não podia discernir qual rumo tomar.

Depois de alguns quarteirões percorridos sente que suas forças esvaírem-se a cada passo dado, até que para por completo, agora com sua mão pressionado seu ferimento, pois começara a doer por ter reaberto com o esforço que fizera.

Inuyasha sente uma tontura pelo sangue que perdeu fazendo com que caia de joelhos, o mal estar fica mais intenso antes que o rapaz perca os sentidos viu uma figura conhecida aproximando-se.

Sesshoumaru teve um pressentimento ruim no caminho da boate, resolve que deve passar em casa antes, seu coração aperta quando o trafego começa a parar pelo horário, irritado passa a esbravejar dentro do veículo.

-Diabos, assim vou demorar a chegar-o homem faz uma manobra perigosa ao entrar na primeira rua a fim de sair do congestionamento, tomando um caminho mais longo, mas este não estaria com tráfego intenso como o anterior, após meia hora de percurso finalmente chega ao seu destino, estaciona o veículo saindo do mesmo a seguir ao chegar no portão da casa, sente um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha ao ver a porta de entrada entreaberta correndo em sua direção.

-Rim- o belo homem chama, ao entrar depara-se com a jovem caída e uma pequena poça de sangue próxima de sua cabeça, ela estava acordada, mas gemia muito com as dores que sentia. O homem se aproxima ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

-Querido... não... foi.. culpa... dele! – a moça balbucia entre as dores que sentia

-Ele! –confuso seu amado indaga enquanto a pega no colo, levando-a ao veiculo, partindo para o hospital, sem demora estavam em seu destino, Sesshoumaru entra no edifício carregando-a até o local onde a mesma seria atendida agarrando o primeiro médico que apareceu.

Doutor! Cuide de minha esposa- o homem esbraveja tentando se desencilhar dos seguranças que tentavam lhe impedir de ir mais adentro do setor onde se encontra. - Rápido...ou ela pode perder a vida e nosso bebê- esbraveja ao notar que o doutor fizera pouco caso, agarrando-o pelo jaleco e chacoalhando o mesmo, assustado o médico acena afirmativamente estupefato com tamanha força do homem que o importunava, por fim o doutor sede ao pedido do homem.

-Tudo bem, irei atende-la, enquanto isso o senhor faz a ficha da jovem.- o homenzinho de branco segue para tomar a ação que dissera.Sesshoumaru agora mais tranqüilo parte em direção ao guichê, após toda papelada pronta retorna procurando o doutor, que se encontra junto de sua amada.

- Pronto doutor.- o homem de madeixas prateadas entrega os documentos.

-Senhor me acompanhe, por gentileza.-demonstrando qual caminho deveriam seguir, entram em um pequeno consultório, que continha uma mesa com duas cadeiras dispostas de fronte a mesma o doutor se senta gesticulando para que o esposo fizesse o mesmo.

-Bem sr?...- o doutor começa a falar examinando os papeis e fazendo anotações nos mesmos...-Sesshoumaru sua Senhora terá que ficar internada por um tempo. – o médico conclui sem tirar os olhos dos papeis.

­-Doutor ela corre perigo-preocupado o homem indaga.

-Ela esta estável, mas não corre mais perigo e o bebê esta bem, apesar de sua senhora estar em trabalho de parto ainda não é o momento para o bebê chegar, sendo assim irei adiar o parto pelo maior tempo possível.- o medico explica.

­-Então ela ficará por pelo menos um mês?

-Hai!

-Obrigado Doutor e espero não tê-lo assustado muito. – o homem desculpa-se de seus atos.

-Eu entendo, não se preocupe eu faria o mesmo, apesar de que não arrastaria três seguranças-o franzino homem completa divertido.

Sesshoumaru retorna para sua amada acompanhando-a até o quarto, a jovem está desacordada sob efeito da medicação que tomara. Após duas horas junto dela resolve retornar deixando-a com um bilhete carinhoso.

Querida.

Não se preocupe com nada, voltarei amanhã

para saber como você e o bebê estão, se precisar de algo

peça que me liguem trarei logo que puder

beijos!

te amo

Sesshoumaru.

O homem retorna ao lar, retirando os vestígios do que ocorrera no mesmo, mantém sua palavra a jovem mãe agora hospitalizada, indo todos os dias visit�-la retomando parcialmente sua rotina.

-Achei que estivesse morto! –a moça exclama ao ver o doente caído, retornando para a sede trazendo consigo dois capangas para carrega-lo, o rapaz não notara que havia tomado esta direção.

O enfermo é deixado no piso de um dos cômodos do local, o rapaz está muito fraco, pois perdera muito sangue, semi-inconsciente nota todos os movimentos e odores que estão ao seu redor.

A mulher que o encontrara trocara-lhe o curativo rispidamente, deixando-o jogado como um leproso que não se podia chegar perto, durante dois dias ninguém vem saber se o pobre estava vivo, mas depois desse período alguém começa a vir tratar de seus ferimentos.

Algo incomum lhe chamava a atenção quando a pessoa vinha, era o som de correntes serem arrastadas e sempre sentia em meio o seu odor, o cheiro de lagrimas e sutilmente o de sangue.

Uma jovem fora capturada no confronto, mantida como uma escrava do chefe, depois dela ter encontrado o rapaz a moça começou a cuidar do mesmo, trocava-lhe o curativo, dava-lhe água e às vezes conseguia sopa para que pudesse sorver.

Lentamente as forças do rapaz começavam a retornar, ficando menos tempo desacordado, a escrava adentra o cômodo e começa a trocar-lhe o curativo surpreendeu-se com a mão do enfermo sobre a sua.

-Obrigado- o jovem agradece baixinho, enquanto abria os olhos para ver a face de sua bem-feitora.-Quanto tempo eu estou aqui-ainda confuso e sua visão embaçada indaga.

-Shh! Não fale alto, alguém pode nos ouvir-cautelosa a jovem pede, silenciando-o cobrindo-lhe os lábios.-Não sei ao certo, mas que eu estou vindo já tem cinco dias, eu volto mais tarde quando todos estiverem dormindo. – murmura, retirando os mesmos.Inuyasha afirma com um aceno aquietando-se, a mulher termina retirando-se do local.

-Vejo que tem alguém te ajudando? –kikyou indaga ao adentrar o recinto e ver que o enfermo não estava em más condições, á mulher supunha que o mesmo já estivesse morto.

-Feh! Se eu dependesse de seus cuidados estaria morto! –Inuyasha responde ríspido para sua ex-namorada, esforçando-se para se sentar, pois seu corpo está dolorido pelo longo período sem movimentação.

-Você poderia ser menos mal agradecido! – a mulher retruca encarando-o nitidamente irritada. – Se não fosse por mim talvez você estivesse morto a essa altura- completa encostando-se no batente da porta.

-Feh!Você acha que eu estou ligando de estar vivo, eu preferia ter morrido- o rapaz responde incessível aos argumentos da ex-namorada.

-Inuyasha como você pode dizer isso- a moça contesta estranhando as palavras dele, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas em indagação.

-Assim eu não teria que carregar o peso do meu erro- o enfermo fala em tom amargurado, virando-se de costas para a jovem.-Vá embora me deixe em paz!...

-Nani- indaga ignorando seu pedido.

Suma! Quero ficar sozinho! – o rapaz brada com lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, a mulher decide deixar para saber o motivo de tamanha tristeza depois, abandonando-o.

Ele se sentia miserável pelo o que ocorreu, seus pensamentos eram que a cunhada viera a falecer, pois havia abandonado-a e consigo o bebê que trazia em seu ventre.

- Eu mereço morrer pelo o que fiz, como pude abandona-la! –se amaldiçoava por ter entrado em pânico, após um período ali chorando ele adormece.

Já era tarde da noite, Kikyou acorda com o som da corrente que Kagome carregava esgueirando-se pelo prédio, a mulher se levanta seguindo a escrava de seu chefe que tenta em vão segurar as correntes para que faça pouco barulho, pois estava carregando mais coisas em suas mãos, com cautela para não chamar muita atenção para o rumo que tomou, a jovem chega na porta do cômodo onde o enfermo se encontrava, ao entrar no recinto nota o contorno rapaz de pé perto de uma pequena janela olhando a lua formosa que se dispunha do lado de fora.O jovem absorto em seus pensamentos não notou que ela se encontrava no ambiente.

-Hei, você não deveria estar de pé-a jovem ralha com ele tirando-o de seus pensamentos, o jovem vira bruscamente, pois se assustou ao ser chamado atenção.

-Itai- o enfermo reclama levando a mão em seu ferimento, ficando de frente para a jovem ao olhar para seu belo rosto que é iluminado com a luz do luar, nota que nele possui arranhões e hematomas, mas mesmo assim o achara perfeito, sentiu seu coração disparar com a visão, inerte admira a beleza da sua boa-feitora.

-Shh-Você quer acordar todo mundo-A formosa dama reclama da altura de seu gemido, depositando o que continha nos braços em uma pequena mesa que estava disposta próxima da porta, deixando que a corrente escorregasse juntamente com os objetos, o barulho do choque das mesmas com o solo o desperta do transe.

-Nós não nos vimos antes- o rapaz indaga ao notar algo familiar na jovem.

-Não sei.- a jovem responde com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios, ao pressupor que estivesse flertando.-Sente-se aqui, trouxe-lhe algo para comer.- pede enquanto desenrolava um dos embrulhos que carregava.

-Não estou com fome, pode comer se quiser.- Inuyasha senta-se onde ficara anteriormente cabisbaixo, retoma seus pensamentos.

A jovem não discute com ele, apanha o segundo embrulho indo sentar-se ao seu lado desfazendo o pacote e revirando o conteúdo do mesmo.

-Qual o seu nome- a garota arrisca perguntar enquanto ordena os objetos que trouxe.

-Inuyasha ...e você?

-Kagome, poderia se deitar para eu poder fazer o curativo-a bem feitora responde lhe pedindo a seguir, o enfermo faz o que he foi pedido intrigado pela forma que a jovem se encontrava amarrada.

Kikyou observa o casal de longe, curiosa com que falavam resolve se aproximar, esbarrando em algo no caminho se delatando com o barulho que provocou, Inuyasha se levanta de sobressalto.

-Itai! –Saia daí Kikyou-esbraveja ao sentir o ferimento, ordenou deitando-se novamente.

A ex-namorada ao ver que não tinha escapatória adentra o recinto.

- Então é aqui que você tem vindo, quero ver o que o Naraku fará com você quando souber o que andou fazendo... – A mulher ameaça a cativa.

A prisioneira ao ouvir o nome de seu algoz começa tremer, o rapaz nota o pavor da garota que está petrificada.

-Kikyou não se atreva, pois se contar eu juro que te mato!

-H�, h�,h�! Você? Nesse estado não mataria nem uma mosca! – a ex-namorada debocha.

-Feh, então faça e verá quem não consegue matar uma mosca! –retruca irritado.

Kagome ouve tudo calada, inerte caindo em si quando o rapaz tocou-lhe a mão, devolvendo o frasco aberto na posição que não derramasse o conteúdo, a jovem retoma o que havia parado. A audaciosa ex-namorada ao ser ignorada retira-se deixando o casal sozinho novamente.

- Então não nos vimos antes- o enfermo indaga enquanto recebe seus cuidados, a garota nega com um gesto – Tenho certeza de já ter te visto em algum lugar...- passa a mão pelo cabelo esforçando-se em lembrar –** Ah...** Lembrei, você trombou comigo há um tempo atrás.

-Não me lembro. -A jovem encarou-o confusa.

-Ah,deixe para l�, o que você fez para estar acorrentada- indaga curioso –Não lembro de você na gangue. -completa seu raciocínio.

-Não sou da gangue, sou prisioneira do Naraku e mantida como sua escrava.- a moça responde deixando a emoção aflorar.

-Nani-Prisioneira-Escrava?...

-Sim sou "o troféu" de seu chefe, pois conseguiu acabar com os Guerreiros de Kouga. – a moça explica.

-Não entendi, pôr que Naraku lhe faria de escrava- o rapaz indaga levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Sou irmã de Kouga o chefe do bando.- reponde recolhendo os medicamentos.

-Entendo... Mas por que você ainda não fugiu daqui?

-Não tenho para onde ir, e acho que o bando fora dizimado, e não sei se meu irmão esta vivo.- ela se levanta.- É melhor ir antes que dê por minha falta, tente comer um pouco.- a jovem atravessa o cômodo deixando o que trouxera sobre a mesa.

No dia seguinte após um longo período ouvindo a movimentação que se dava fora do quarto, surpreendeu-se com a visita.

- Ora, ora, ora, o bom filho a casa torna! –o homem fala ao invadir o cômodo, Inuyasha sabia de quem se tratava não ligou.

-Feh! –o enfermo replica, sem se mover.

-Vejo que minha escrava fez um bom trabalho. –Naraku diz irônico.

O rapaz resolve virar-se para encarar seu anfitrião, notou que ele trazia sua bem-feitora, acompanhado de Kikyou e dois novos integrantes.

- Você a castigou por me ajudar? –indaga ao perceber novas marcas na face da mesma.

-Não ela caiu!..Deixe-me apresentar os novos integrantes, este é Kohaku e Jakotsu.- aponta para os rapazes ao lado dele.

Kohaku fitava-o sem nenhuma emoção, enquanto Jakotsu invade o recinto compadecido do ferimento do recém conhecido, prostrando-se a sua frente.

-Deve doer muito. – o rapaz exclama o jeito dele falar, andar e gesticular era estranho para o enfermo deixando o mesmo com a pulga atrás da orelha.

-Não é de sua conta. –Inuyasha esbraveja ao ser tocado maliciosamente pelo duvidoso garoto.

-Calma eu só queria ajudar-Jakotsu lamenta.

-Não preciso de sua ajuda, e trate de me deixar em paz! –o enfermo enfurecido retruca tirando a mão do efeminado de seu corpo.

-Jakotsu, deixe-o! –Naraku ordena. –Ah ia me esquecendo, tenho algo para você. –completa antes de jogar o pequeno embrulho em sua mão sobre a mesa, Kikyou sorri maliciosamente antes de deixar o local, Kagome de trás do seu algoz acena negativamente com a cabeça enquanto é puxada para fora do cômodo, os outros dois já se encontravam fora do aposento. –Talvez isso o ajude, he, he, he. – ri sarcástico enquanto se afasta, com seus cúmplices.

Inuyasha permanece inerte fitando o embrulho sobre a mesa, a luta dentro de si era grande, não queria ceder a tentação de usar que continha no mesmo, apesar de fazer algum tempo que não usava, seu corpo ainda pedia pela droga, mais o peso de sua consciência pelo o ocorrido há dias antes.

-**Maldição, por que eu a deixei!**- o rapaz esbraveja levantando-se, passando a caminhar de um lado para outro se mantendo distante de onde a droga se encontrava, depois de horas fazendo o mesmo percurso resolve usar a droga, mais desta vez seria para tentar acabar com o sofrimento, já que o conteúdo era o causador do infortúnio seria também o alivio.

O dia termina dando lugar para a noite, escura, fria e solitária.

Kagome está servindo o jantar de seu algoz e os novos integrantes, Naraku lhe agarra o antebraço assim que termina de colocar o ultimo prato sobre a mesa.

-Faça um prato e leve para o infeliz. – o homem ordena, a escrava assente com um gesto, fazendo o que lhe fora ordenado e retirando-se em seguida.

-Kikyou! ­– o chefe chama.

-Hai. –a mulher responde sem sair do lugar.

-**Kikyou!** –o chefe grita enfurecido pelo pouco caso.

-Hai chefe.- a mulher corre ao ser chamada novamente.

­ -Vá atrás dela, quero saber sobre o que conversam. – ordena, ela acena afirmativamente, seguindo-a resmungando pelo percurso.

A prisioneira adentra lentamente o recinto, tateando em busca da mesa próximo á porta, pois o cômodo se encontra escuro e seus olhos demoram um pouco para se adaptarem.

-Inuyasha-a jovem chama-o em uma tentativa vã de saber sua localização no quarto, assustando-se com um rosnado que obtivera como resposta, larga o prato sobre a mesa, virando-se em seguida a procura do que fizera tal ruído.

­-Inuyasha é você- trêmula questiona, nota dois pontos vermelhos no fundo do recinto, ela abre e fecha a boca sem conseguir pronunciar nada os pontos agora estão se movendo em sua direção, pouco a pouco a silhueta do rapaz fica nítida à medida que se aproxima.Inuyasha a agarra pelos ombros fortemente aproximando seu rosto do dela e a cheira.

Kikyou ao longe presencia a cena, um frio lhe percorre a espinha ao compreender seu estado, corre ao notar suas intenções, pois já havia passado por algo semelhante.

-Inuyasha pare- e ex-namorada grita advertindo-o, mas fora inútil o rapaz fora de suas faculdades empurra a vitima para dentro do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si colocando-se entre a mesma, encosta seu corpo contra o obstáculo deslizando até que se senta no chão.

Kagome caiu sentada com o impulso que recebeu, confusa se mantém fitando-o com ar de indagação, mas mantendo distância do mesmo temerosa com o que poderia acontecer.

O youkai parece um guarda defendendo a porta, inerte cabisbaixo, após um longo período assim ele movimenta suas orelhas ao ouvir a mulher indo embora, mesmo sabendo que havia ido se mantém aguardando que alguém viesse tentar resgatar a prisioneira, não acontecendo nada depois de um tempo o rapaz começa a se movimentar aproximando-se da moça, andava como um animal cercando sua presa.

A garota se afasta conforme a distância entre os dois era diminuída, encontrando por fim a parede do fundo do cômodo, sem ter para onde fugir aguarda o seu destino.

O rapaz lentamente aproxima-se de sua presa agarrando-a e novamente a cheira, roça seu rosto contra o dela enquanto senta-se ao seu lado, mantendo-a contra seu corpo, a jovem notou que a atitude do enfermo não era hostil e sim de uma criança em busca de carinho, mais tranqüila abraça-o deixando que ele encoste a cabeça conta seu peito.

Agradeço a Megawinsone por revisar o capitulo para mim thank you.

". " Escondendo se dos leitores (as)"

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando o fic espero que este capítulo faça jus a minha demora, se quiserem comentar eu aceito criticas e sugestões.


End file.
